Spontaneous Combustion
by GemmaLisax
Summary: Bella has always watched them, wanted them. But she never thought that she would ever actually have them. ALL of them. This was born out of some twitter fuckery and many pics of nekkid firemen. Lemons/Perving/Smut. 18 readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok...so this story was originally only posted on Twiwrite, but I got bored this evening and decided to post it on here too. This is...well, it's one big perv fest basically. Born out of twitter fuckery when I was ordered to write a One Shot about a vampire cowboy fireman Jasper. It's kinda grown from that shifty Mynxi, of course, is my wonderful beta on this project and I should warn you that, while there is a plot in there somewhere, it's really mostly smut, smut and more smut. But it's all just a little bit of fun grins **

* * *

><p>I am Isabella Marie Swan and I have a dirty little secret. I live in Forks, Washington and I have a total and utter obsession with the local night time Fire fighter crew. It's not even a little obsession, it's huge. It's frequenting the bar opposite the station, huge; it's making sure that I have the same seat every night that gives me the best view, huge.<p>

I try to have my girlfriends with me. I tell myself it's their company that I want and not the alibi of socialising to cover my ass, should anyone call me out for perving all over the fire crew. But come on, who the hell can blame me? They were hot. All of them. I could never think of one thing wrong with them, they were more than models, more than movie stars. They real were heroes. Manly, sinful, sexual perfection. I often wondered that if one of them looked at me long enough, whether or not I could spontaneously orgasm. I was a willing guinea pig to test that theory.

There are six fire fighters in total. All different, yet strikingly the same. They all share the same pale white skin, gold eyes, and striking good looks. Yet, there was something there to catch the eye of every woman on the planet. If you want dark hair, huge muscles, built like a brick shit house, complete with dimples and a smile that would melt your heart, and at the same time your panties, then Emmett is your man candy. He's massive, and going off the cut of his trousers, there are no steroids involved. If you know what I mean. He seemed to be the joker of the group, always goofing off around the station, usually using the hose to spray the others instead of the engine they were cleaning. Not that I minded. Find me a heterosexual woman that wouldn't want to see half naked, fuck hot, sexy ass men messing around, dripping wet, and I'll eat my bra.

Of course if large muscles aren't really your thing, then there is Edward. He's lean and powerful, his body is defined and sinuous like Bruce Lee. The kind of build that is often underestimated, and usually to the person's detriment. He was strong, that was obvious. He was also insanely beautiful, even his hair was beautiful, like stop your heart and forget how to breathe beautiful, and he had this crooked grin that never failed to make me miss a step as I walked past the station house.

Peter, is tall, with broad shoulders, and built like a swimmer. All I wanna do is run my hands across the planes of his chest and trace his silhouette with my tongue. He has slightly wavy, dark blonde hair, and is never without a smile. He has a broad southern accent, I'd guess Texas but I can't be sure. I do know that if he wants something from me all he would need to do was ask for it. That voice! All that would come from me would be a moaned out, 'yes Sir'.

Carlisle is blonde, British, inhumanly handsome, drop your panties at his feet and faint, kinda guy. He always had a kind smile for me if I saw him. He always gave me a smooth and polite, "Hello, Isabella," if we were within hearing range. I always managed to sputter and grin like a fool, blushing redder than the fire engine, and pretty much running off before I embarrassed myself further.

Another Brit in the group is Ben. He seems like he is a cheeky bastard, sarcastic and funny. I've never seen him without a cheery disposition. He seems somewhat rough around the edges, with a shaved head and a faint sign of scruff around his chin. He, like Edward, is built like a martial artist. Though Ben is stockier and shorter in comparison.

And then there is Jasper. Jasper. Just the sound of his name makes me tingle and clench below the belt. I wanna shout it, call it out, scream it as he plunges in and out of me. I want to ride him like the cowboy he is, until we've single handily saved every horse in the history or future of mankind. He was, fuck, I said cowboy didn't I? Because he is, or at least was before he moved here. Well, at least that's what I'd garnered through some stealthy ninja style eaves dropping. Otherwise known as, accidentally on purpose, dropping my open purse just outside the station house while they were taking photos for the charity calendar that they do every year. Jasper had been sitting on a horse, with the bottom half of his uniform on and the only thing covering his chest were the suspenders holding his pants up. I wanted to cut them off. He was also holding a fire hose. A big one. I think I had a minor heart attack over that scene.

The other scenes were just as panty drenching. Carlisle, who was evidently a medic also, was dressed up the same as Jasper, but with a lab coat over the top and a stethoscope around his neck. Ben was posed with a fire hydrant behind him that was spurting water, falling down on him as if it were raining. Emmett was holding two huge rolled up fire hoses in his arms, his muscles bulging with the strain. Peter was working a lasso in a way that made me want to run forward and beg him to ensnare me. Edward, well Edward made glasses look sexy, as he posed on a desk, reading a book, one leg dangling while the other was perched next to him, his freaking 6 pack standing out for all to see.

I was grateful to whichever horny bitch had come up with these concepts.

So there you have it, something to meet every woman's tastes. Or, if you were me, a veritable buffet of manly perfection. Personally, I wanted all of them, in every place and position I could get them in, and for the rest of eternity.

So that left me here, sitting in my usual spot, watching them play around and work on the engine, waiting for the next call to come in. I have even considered playing with matches more than once, since they'd started working there. I was also gripping a piece of paper in my hand, a very important piece of paper. A piece of paper that was, in fact, a job application. The Station was looking to hire a secretary.

My application was already filled out, neatly and precisely, and to the best of my ability. The only thing left to do was put it in the envelope, address it, stamp it, and post it. Simple right? Nah. Not in the least. Because mailing it meant that I would likely get an interview, and getting an interview meant that I would be in the same room as one or more of them, and that I would have to form a sentence, other than 'do me now'. Now, you may be thinking that I'm over exaggerating, but I'm probably not doing them any justice in my descriptions. Greek Gods have nothing on these guys.

So there in lay my problem, this was a chance to work closely with the men that I have been drooling over and fantasying about since coming home from college, the question was; could I be coherent enough to make it through the interview, and impress them enough to give me the job? I was more than qualified, hell I'd been hanging around in Forks working as a secretary for one reason and one reason only. I am incapable of leaving these guys here, to go off in search of a career. This may be lame and pathetic, but I didn't care. I am obsessed, drawn to them like a moth to a flame, something that I had never experienced before and that I didn't want to give up.

"Hey, Bella, staring at the fire hotties again?" Jessica's laughing shocked me out of my thoughts and I looked up, beet red, to see my two best friends standing there with barely contained laughter written all over their faces.

"I-I wasn't staring...I was..." I groaned, knowing there was no use to denying it. "Alright, so I was enjoying the view. As if you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you were sitting here."

They laughed again, taking their seats across from me, ordering a round of Tequila, and our own personal drinks. I ordered a JD and coke, Jess ordered a pint, and Angela had recently developed a taste for this sweet, sparkly wine shit that tasted like fizzy soda, but got her totally wasted. Yeah, I'll be sticking with my usual.

"So...whatcha got there, Sweetie?" Angela asked, as I was trying to covertly slide the paper in question across the table and into my bag.

No such luck as she didn't wait for an answer, instead she leaned forward and at a speed that I hadn't anticipated, she grabbed it straight outta my hand as I squealed, trying to grab it back. The fact that she jumped out of her seat, away from me and Jessica was up blocking my path before I could blink, drove away any hope of getting my application back. It also meant that I was in for a night of ridicule and drunken encouragement to submit the damn thing.

"Wow, you're applying for the secretary position at the Station House? I thought you liked working at the doctor's surgery center?" Angela asked, but her smirk gave her away. She knew exactly why I would go for the new job.

I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off. Failing miserably, I laid my forehead on the desk and waited. I heard them sit back down and the rustle of my paper, as they read the application. When the drinks were delivered, I reached over and grabbed my shot, downing it quickly, before going for my JD and coke. I glanced to the girls, freezing when I saw they were both staring at me with identical anticipatory expressions.

I took a sip of my drink. "What?"

They smiled, Jess that answered, "Are you gonna actually send this? Or stare at it the same way you stare at them?"

"You know you totally should, I would apply if I weren't training to be a vet," Angela said wistfully, staring out across the street.

Together, Jess and I both followed suit, looking out the window, we even gave out sighs in unison at the sight. All they were doing, was standing around chatting, the odd laugh and shoulder smack. But they were there, and that was enough. They were in jeans and tight T-shirts, a couple with baseball caps on, and Emmett with his muscles bulging, threw his head back and laughed boisterously. I wanted to lick him.

Jessica's breathless voice came from beside me, "Which one would you want? I'd so go for Emmett, those muscles? That strength? Just think of the things he could do with me." I glanced at her, watching her bite her lip and shift in her seat. Not that I blamed her. What was weird though, was Emmett seemed to glance over at her declaration, before turning back to the others.

My mind is playing tricks on me. I must be suffering from the copious amounts of unfulfilled hormones that have been running around my system lately. Can you get brain poisoning from sexual frustration?

Angela answered next, her eyes just as glazed over as the rest of us, "For me it would have to be Carlisle," my brow furrowed as Carlisle froze, turning our way slightly, before the others seemed to start winding him up about something. Weird.

"What about you Bella? Which one do you want?" Jess asked.

I sighed, my mind currently across the street and in the gutter, so I was running on instinct when I answered, "All of them."

Ange and Jess turned to me and giggled, while I stared in shock across the street as they ALL turned towards us. Well, me. Because they were all looking at me. Every single one of them. I blanched one second, and then blushed, as they all smirked, I flew backwards into my chair, looking at the table and downing my drink before quickly ordering another one. Angela and Jessica were full out laughing at me, thinking that my reaction was because of my confession.

"Wow, I never pegged you for such a horn dog, Bella," Angela managed between snorts and giggles. Jess didn't even bother trying to speak.

The night went on in relatively the same fashion; more alcohol, more swooning, and ended up with them trying to get me to send the damn application. So that was where we are right now, all slurring slightly and I'd gotten to the stage where my hands were waving about emphatically, to make each and every point.

"Look, it's a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad idea. It just is," I said, slapping my hand down on the table to make my point, and then sipping my drink.

Jess snorted, spitting beer and laughing into her hand, she was falling sideways against the window and more or less howling with laughter. Was it really that funny? I giggled anyway.

"So, because I don't wanna get the wrong idea, you're saying that it would be a bad idea?" Angela asked, before copying Jess's actions, both of them now leaning on each other for support, laughing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at them, blowing a raspberry in their general direction, then going back to my drink. I glanced over at the station and sighed, exaggeratingly. I really wanted to fuck my way through them. Maybe a couple at the same time. Hmmm, that would be nice.

"Oh, just send it in. What's the worst that could happen? Just fucking do it, then it's done and you've done it. You can always turn down the interview. This way, you know that you did it. You won't be looking back and wishing that you did it. In fact, fuck it, you are doing it. And you'll be going to the interview. Me and Jess will take you shopping for the perfect interview outfit," Angela said, slightly slurred, grinning like a mad woman.

Me? Well, in my drunken state it certainly sounds like a damn good idea. "You're on; let's go mail it now and we can go back to my apartment and get shitfaced in celebration."

So we did, wasting no time, all three of us, walked out of the bar arm in arm, across and down the street towards the post box. Of course, we had to walk past the station house, not that that was a hardship. They were sitting at a table towards the back playing cards, poker by the sounds of things. They all looked up as we passed them, and me in my intoxicated state managed a blinding smile. I may have also winked in their direction. A little.

"Evenin', ladies." Jasper said, my heart jumped into my chest and tried to escape through my throat.

_Shit, he's talking to us? This wasn't the plan! Abort! Abort! Danger Will Robinson Danger! Bella melting into a puddle of goo will commence in T minus three seconds._

I managed to get myself together enough to answer him, "Good evening."

Why can't I come up with some witty, sexy remark? Good evening? And does my voice have to be that shaky? Mental facepalm for Bella.

"Are you enjoying your night out?" Carlisle asked, as he..._came over as well!_

_Panic stations! Need more alcohol! Tequila, STAT._

Jess and Angela stopped, keeping me in place, between them, and turned to the approaching men. I prayed to God and every other deity that I could think of that I wasn't matching the fire engines colour. Unfortunately, the fiery heat of my cheeks told me otherwise. Yay.

I can't do this, how the hell can do this? Find me someone, anyone, who can speak coherently around these people?

"Why, yes we have, thank you. We were just on our way back to Bella's," Angela answered, completely composed and making me hate her for that. How? _How?_

"Actually, we were just mailing this before heading back." Jess snatched the job application out of my hand and held it up. "Maybe we can just give it straight to you? You know, leave out the pesky postal service and all," Jessica purred. I swear, she fucking purred.

What is it with these two being able to speak, let alone flirt, and actually make sense? I kept my mouth shut, and looked at the ground, for the first time ever wanting to be anywhere but at the station house.

"And what might that be?" I watched out of the corner of my eye as Edward reached forward and plucked the letter out of Jessica's hand. _Shit, Edward's here as well?_

_Dear ground, if you could just open and swallow me up, that would be great! Thanks, much love, me._

Edward chuckled lightly, "A job application? It seems that Miss Isabella Swan here is applying for the secretary position," Edward said. The way he said position brought up so many dirty images in my mind that I almost creamed myself then and there. Not really the first impression you want to give your potential employer.

"Is that so? Well maybe we should take a look at this now? We can sort out a time for the interview, if the application is satisfactory," Carlisle said, and I looked at him in shock. He was smiling like he knew something that I didn't. I was definitely missing. Although that could have more to do with my level of intoxication and infatuation than there actually being something more than meets the eye in this exchange.

Peter came forward then and addressed Jessica and Angela, "Ladies, why don't we keep you occupied while Carlisle looks after your friend here?"

Angela and Jessica jumped at the offer, letting go of me and walking away, following Peter towards the card table. I watched them go, my face a flame and my teeth worrying my bottom lip, before turning back to Carlisle and Edward.

Carlisle held his hand out to me. "Why don't you come this way and we can hash out the details?"

I took his hand, thinking that he was offering it to shake and was more than surprised when he kept hold of it, leading me through the station and into the office. Edward followed, shutting the door behind him as I took a seat. Carlisle sat in the one behind the desk and Edward stood at his right side. I tried desperately to get myself under control and wished fervently that I hadn't drank quite as much as I had. I had a feeling that I was going to need all of my faculties, in one-hundred percent working order, to get through this without making a fool of myself.

_Why the hell did I have to listen to my bozo friends?_

I sat there as Carlisle read my application, and Edward smiled at me from across the desk, his full lips all pink and inviting. His smile was crooked and beautiful, his golden eyes darker than I remembered, and they were currently smouldering.

_I really need to sober up._

"Would you like a drink, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Some water would be wonderful, thank you." Then something occurred to me, "But...how did you know my name?"

He laughed lightly, a beautiful sound, "It's in your application, Bella."

I blushed, realising how stupid my question had sounded, "No, of course I know my name is on the application. I mean, how did you know that I prefer to be called Bella?"

His face fell for just a second before he recovered, "Oh, your friends referred to you as such, I hope I wasn't being presumptuous?"

No they didn't, did they? I couldn't be sure, I had been so befuddled earlier on and the alcohol on top of all that, so I smiled sweetly and nodded.

"No, not presumptuous at all," I assured him, still not quite sure that I believed what he said.

Being this close to them, literally within touching distance, was wreaking havoc on my senses. I could _smell_ them. Not in a bad way, there was no BO cycling around the office, no. Why would there be? That would make it so much easier. Nope, they smelled sweet, like Christmas or freshly baked cookies; comforting. I had to fight with myself not to lean forward and sniff their necks. I could feel my eyes dilate, becoming hooded, so I looked to my lap praying that they didn't notice, hoping for some kind of distraction to just pop out from somewhere, giving me a reprieve. My hands were curled around each other, stopping myself from reaching out to either Carlisle or Edward, or both, if I'm being completely honest. I could feel heat rising in me with every breath I took and I desperately wanted to get home, so that I could relieve the tension.

"Are you ok, Bella? You look a little flushed." Carlisle asked, smiling...no, _smirking_ at me. I gulped, staring at his lips, thinking that these men were going to be the death of me. I didn't even think about answering the question.

I could barely stand being in the same room with them for two minutes without ogling them and fantasising, how the hell was I supposed to work with them?

I watched transfixed as Carlisle's smirk grew. I watched his tongue, all pink and wet and succulent dart out and wet his bottom lip. I think I groaned, and that was what dragged me back to reality.

Stuttering, I made to get up, too embarrassed to stay any longer, "I-I'm sorry, I...er...I'm fine. I'd best be getting back now, I think I had a little too much...to ...er drink. And that can't be making a good impression, thank you for-"

I had made it about two steps away from the desk before Edward was in front of me. His crooked grin in place and his eyes were almost black and filled with something I had no business naming. His hold on my shoulders was light, but firm, his touch felt cool despite my coat and his eyes bore into mine. I couldn't move, fuck I could barely _breathe_. If he had kissed me in that moment, I would've done anything that he wanted. Anything that they _both_ wanted. Because how could I forget Carlisle was in the room, especially as he came up behind me, making me the filling in the hot guy sandwich.

"Please, Bella, there is no need to leave," Edward said, his voice smooth as velvet and just as caressing. My skin tingled where his breath ghosted over my skin, my head swam and my heart began to miss beats.

I felt Carlisle brush my hair away from the base of my neck, tucking it behind my ear. I seriously could not help the whimpered moan that escaped when he spoke into my ear.

"Bella, after considering your application, I believe that we have found our new secretary." I swear his lips grazed my ear, tentatively enough that I was questioning it, but that sudden shock of coolness had to be him. I was on fire. "I trust that keeping to the night time hours is amenable to you?"

"Yes," I breathed out, what other answer was there?

I was on fire. And in a very, _very_ good way.

"Come to us tomorrow at sun down, we will be here. We can...negotiate your _positions_ with the crew when you arrive. Give your notice to the doctor's surgery center. I do believe that we are all very excited to have you on our...team," Edward said, his voice lower, his face closer, his lips...oh...so...close.

He blew across my face and I think I came, just a little, before my knees gave out and I was held flush between Carlisle and Edward. They're bodies were so chiselled and _hard _in all the right places. My rational side was trying to tell me that this cannot be happening, but my newly found inner sex goddess was screaming happily for me to just go with it. I, of course, listened to the sex goddess. My ass was against Carlisle's upper thighs and my groin was settled on Edward's knee that he had placed between us when I almost fell. My hands were clutched into Edward chest as his and Carlisle's arms were around me. They held me like that for what seemed like hours, the whole time I was yelling in my head _'do not grind'_. Because grinding on your new employer's knee, after being klutzy enough to fall in the first place, was not a good impression.

Edward's frigid hand cradled my cheek, tilting my head so I had to look at him; his cold, hard flesh seemed to spark against the crimson heat of my cheeks, and my lips parted of their own volition. My eyes were barely open but I had no trouble staring into the ever darkening blackness of his eyes. _What is it with their eyes? Are they actually changing colour or am I just _that_ drunk? _His thumb brushed over my cheek, sending my blush into overdrive, which seemed to please him greatly. I really liked the idea of pleasing him.

"We look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening, Bella. I think we will work very well together," Edward murmured.

He then glanced up and over my head, looking at Carlisle most likely, before stepping back and allowing Carlisle to take my weight as if I was nothing more than a feather in his arms. He turned me to him, his blonde hair bright in the overhead lights, he wound one arm around my back while the other went under my knees as he picked me up, as if I were his new bride and he was carrying me across the threshold.

_I wish._

"It seems that the alcohol is taking its toll on your system, please drink the water that Edward brought for you, I promise you that it will help," he said, carrying me back to the desk.

I was in some sort of porno version of a fairytale.

It was awesome.

I just wish that my brain would engage enough to take advantage of it.

Instead of seating me back into my original chair, he sat down with me in his lap. I watched as he reached for the bottled water, his fingers long and graceful and oh so tempting. Once he had the bottle in his grasp, he proceeded to open it and hold it to my lips. His eyes, that are now just as dark as Edward's, held mine the entire time. I never even imagined that something like this could be so erotic. I was also incredibly thankful that I had chosen to wear jeans this evening; a skirt would have made my currently drenched condition a little more noticeable to them.

I drank the water, savouring in its cooling, sobering effects. I could even feel the heat in my cheeks dissipating. My throat worked to swallow, my eyes never wavered from Carlisle's and my hands kept their purchase in his shirt. The bottle slipped a little, spilling a drop or two down from the corner of my mouth. I went to apologise and to wipe the water from my face, but Carlisle stopped me, using his finger tip to collect it. I watched him bring it to his mouth, his tongue peeking out to lap at the moisture, before he sucked he tip of his finger into his mouth.

_Holy shiiiiiiiiit._

I really hope that my mouth wasn't hanging open, because I had no way to tell if it was or not. The only thing I could feel right then, was the throbbing need to fuck Carlisle senseless, residing between my legs and on the tips of my nipples. My body was calling for him, already screaming his name.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped out of my skin, squealing and leaping up from Carlisle's lap. He laughed as he stood up, Edward opening the door with a crooked smile on his face, and me feeling like I had just been thrown down the fantasy rabbit hole.

Jasper was at the door.

_Shit...I honestly might die._

'_R.I.P Miss Isabella Swan, she died from an overdose of sex hormones and sexual frustration. They say that her clit was in fact blue when she was discovered.'_

My mind gave me a mental smack down for being so damn stupid, telling me to just go with it and maybe get out of there, and come back when I'm sober. Sounds like a plan Stan.

But fuck me backwards with a rolling pin, Jasper is _hot_. He was staring at me, and I could _see_ his eyes darken from light gold to black as he took me in. I watched his nostrils flare as if he was scenting the room. I saw the tension in his body as he seemingly kept himself back from me. Seriously though? I wanted him to run at me, tear at my clothes, and have his wicked way with me. In front of everyone if need be. Hell, everyone can join in.

_How the hell am I supposed to work here again? Also, can somebody please tell me when it became acceptable, for me to want voyeuristic sex and maybe an orgy?_

He growled. Jasper growled. I swear, he fucking growled. It was all feral and animalistic and sexy as hell, and kinda made me want to giggle. But it was inhuman, supernatural, and yes, still sexy as hell. Shit on a stick, I'm actively begging him to come have a go at me, in my mind...but still. An orgy? Really Bella? It was then that I decided that I needed to get out of there, sober up, take a very long cold shower or attack BOB for a few hours, and then come back all bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow evening. Yeppers, that's a plan that sounds promising.

It took me a couple of tries to remember how to speak. "Well, thank you for this opportunity, but I think that I should be getting home now. I need my sleep if I'm going to be of any use to you tomorrow...I mean, if I'm going to be able to sort you...anything out. Err...never mind, I'll go now." Cringing at my apparent lack of ability to talk without innuendo or intelligence, I made my way to the door.

Jasper didn't move other than to follow my movements, his head moving with me, his eyes never leaving my form. It was like he was radiating sex, and I don't just mean that he was sexy, I mean that he _radiated_ sex. As in, it felt like if I were to touch him, that I would orgasm on the spot. Hard.

I _really_ wanted to touch him.

"Jasper, I would like you to meet our new secretary, Bella. She will be coming back tomorrow evening, to sort out the details and will be starting work with us within two weeks time, just as soon as she has served her notice at her current position," Carlisle spoke, all calm, collected, and not remotely showing any signs of our earlier escapades. I was really starting to question whether someone had slipped something into my drink at the bar.

Jasper smiled, all sin and sex. "Well, that sure is mighty fine news there, Miss Bella."

I blushed. Again. The good thing about being in a fire station, was that when I spontaneously combust, they would have everything they need to put me out. And boy, did I want to be put out.

"Thank you," I muttered, a goofy smile on my face. "I really should be going now."

Jasper nodded, moving just enough that I could get through the door, just enough so that I had to brush past him as I left. I kept my eyes down as I went past him, biting my lip to hold back the gasp that tried to escape as my nipples grazed across his chest, I walked quickly down the corridor, towards the sounds of male laughter and female giggling. I felt like I was walking out of a dream. Jessica and Angela turned towards me as the door closed with a dull thud behind me. They stood up and walked over to me, after saying goodbye to Emmett, Ben, and Peter. The men all waved to me and welcomed me onto the team. I tried not to show my confusion on how they could possibly know that I had been offered or even accepted the position.

The night air was cooler than before, I walked in silence, listening to Angela and Jess gush about spending time with the men, while I was in the office. Apparently, they had been impressed by their gentlemanly natures, so polite and thoughtful. I kept quiet, other than to confirm that I had the job. They squealed and decided that more celebrating was in order, so we ended up back at my apartment with a bottle of Tequila, limes, and a bowl of salt. That night I fell asleep, BOB falling from my fingers, and even though I had been thoroughly buzzed, I was still in desperate need of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>EN So there it is, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know and thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Office Politics

**A/N Here we are again...I really hope this doesn't disappoint. lol. Praises be to Mynxi for beta'ing this smuttastic little fic of mine, oh the things that come from horny women on Twitter dies Smut...smut...and, you know...smut. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, feeling stodgy and fuzzy. I didn't bother to think of anything from the night before, as I trudged to the bathroom to do my business. I noticed the blinking light on my answer machine on the way to the kitchen. I pressed the button and listened to the automated voice tell me that I had one new message. That was when I started thinking about the night before; I was just trying to get past the fuzz of whether or not I actually mailed the damn job application when the message began to play. It was from the doctor's surgery center, asking me to call them as soon as possible.<p>

That was when everything slammed back into clear, HD, Technicolor and the visit to the station house flooded my mind and my senses. _Holy shit, did that really happen? _I stood frozen, trying to pick between truth and alcohol fabricated fantasies. What it came down to was; did I have the job, did they really sandwich me between them and did their eyes actually change colour? Because that last one should scare the shit out of me, not make me clench and sweat and pant. That had to be my alcohol befuddled mind playing tricks with me. People's eyes don't just turn black like that. Right?

Thinking of the voice mail again, I tried to figure out what they might want, it was my day off, so I was really hoping that they weren't going to ask me to come in and cover for Lauren. Again. That girl had the work ethic of an over tired toddler. I decided that I needed to revive myself before calling anyone, so I trudged straight to the bathroom to shower. I climbed straight in, not having any need to strip after my BOB palooza, that I treated myself to before I slept. The shower was warm and inviting, waking me up and soothing my aching thighs, helping to wash away the stress I had been feeling. By the time I was out, I felt like a new woman, invigorated and ready for the day. Well, at least I would be after my coffee.

Dressing warmly I grabbed my coat and keys before heading out of my apartment to pick up a mocha from the coffee shop across the street. And as a treat to myself, I also picked some pastries for breakfast. I got on the phone as soon as I made it back, holding it between my ear and shoulder, as I hung my coat up, and waiting for someone to answer.

"Dr Gerandy's Office, how can I help you?" Lauren's nasal voice assaulted my ears; she sounded completely disinterested, and was most likely reading _Cosmo_ or the like while she was working. As I said, work ethic of a toddler, I truly wouldn't be surprised if I went in one day to find her with a colouring book and crayons at the ready.

"Morning, Lauren, its Bella. I had a message left on my machine to call thi-"

"Bella," she snapped, or more like spat down the phone. Lauren and I had never got along, but she had never been this hostile before.

"Yeah, Gerandy wants to speak to you, like, yesterday! He's been giving me shit all morning to get hold of you, as if _I_ am the holder of your alarm clock or some shit. As if, like, I give a shit. Honestly, I don't care if you've got another job to go to. I don't care if you've somehow managed to wheedle your way into what was going to be _my_ job, they must be scraping the barrel to employ _you_."

I made sure to give the phone the bird before answering, I didn't care that she wouldn't see it, it simply made me feel better.

"Lauren! First of all, shut the hell up, unless I ask you a direct question. Second of all...how do you know about the job?" I more or less shouted. At least I know now that there _is_ a job. I should really stop drinking.

She huffed, "Mr. Cullen, that would be Mr. Carlisle Cullen, called this morning to speak with Gerandy. Got him to wave your notice, so you can start your new job ASAP."

Ok, so my eyebrows were now in my hair. "Mr. Cullen did what?"

"I'm not repeating myself to you, I already have to do _your_ job now. As if you've ever done anything for me."

I rolled my eyes, picturing her getting eaten by the photocopier or maybe the fax machine. No...The shredder would work best!

"Put me through to Dr Gerandy please, Lauren. And just remember all those times, that I covered for you, when you were...unavailable." In other words when she had been spreading her legs for the delivery guys or the sandwich guys. It didn't seem to matter to Lauren who she spread her legs for.

She didn't say anything else to me, the line went silent for a second before it rang a couple of times, and eventually the weathered voice of Dr Gerandy answered. He sounded tired and worried. I hated to think that it might be because of me.

"Hello, Doctor, I got the message to call you," I said quietly and carefully. I hadn't even mentioned that I was looking for another job. I couldn't rightly say that I was following my libido and some weird pull that I was feeling, towards a bunch of hot as hell fire fighters. Not to mention the tid bit where I was interviewed while intoxicated and almost had sex with two of the six night crew. I fought to get the lascivious smirk off my face.

"Oh, Bella. I have been wanting to speak with you all day. I got an interesting phone call from Carlisle Cullen, over at the fire station. He tells me that he has offered you the secretarial position over there." I tried to say something but he carried on regardless. "He and I had a lengthy conversation this morning and I have agreed to wave your obligation to work your two weeks' notice. Although I am sad to lose you, Bella, this is a good opportunity. But tell me, were you unhappy here?"

I sighed, scrunching my eyes closed and rubbing my forehead. I hated that I was letting him down.

"No, I was happy there, Doctor, truly I was." I grabbed onto what he had said about it being a good opportunity, no idea why it was, but I wasn't going to argue right at that moment. "This is, like you say, a great opportunity for me. But I am more than prepared to work the notice; I never planned on leaving you in the lurch." I wanted to make that clear. I felt so guilty that he would be left with Lauren to look after the practice. That girl couldn't organise a party in a brewery.

Again, I was not going to tell him that my lady bits were ruling my career decisions at the moment. Nope, that really wouldn't go down very well. Also there was the fact that I was in complete shock at what Carlisle had gone and done. Getting me out of having to work my notice? It made no sense, why would they want me to work there so badly. I mean, they offered me the job after looking over my application, no interview process, nothing. It made no sense whatsoever.

"I know that, Bella. Please do not worry, two weeks really does not make that much of a difference. I want to wish you luck in your new job. I am sure I will see you at some point," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his joking over my frequent visits to the doctor. Yeah, I'm clumsy, it's hereditary or something, deal with it.

"Thank you, Doctor, really."

We said our goodbyes and I was left sitting at the kitchen table completely and utterly flabbergasted. I also had a meeting at the station house this evening to hash out the details of my new job. This meant I would have to be in their presence, again. In the office...with them. Again. _No, I will be sober this time, that'll make all the difference._ I screamed at the ceiling in frustration, how the hell was I supposed to get through this? But for the life of me I couldn't even conceive of not going.

I sipped my coffee, staring at the wall, replaying everything that I could remember about last night. The more I thought about it, the more vivid it became. I could remember their scents, their coldness. Their eyes...I had vivid memories of them with black eyes. And Jasper? I watched his change colour, as I stood there. Plus, he growled, like full on animalistic growl. That can't be right. None of this is right. So why the hell am I making my way into the bedroom, to pick what I want to wear this evening?

Because my pussy is purring and wants attention.

_Did I seriously just think that? Why yes, yes I did. Entry for one at the funny farm please._

Within minutes I had all of my work clothes out on my bed. I grew more despondent as each and every one of them, looked even dowdier than the next. Frumpy, unflattering, practical office wear. Blah. Even my underwear was practical. I had one matching set that was sexy and it had been bought for me by an ex boyfriend, who I had never had any inclination to wear it for. There was a reason why he was an ex. Pencil dick.

I threw my hands up in frustration and glared at my clothes, willing them to morph into something more flattering. Then jumped half a mile when a cacophony of thumps and shouts started at the door.

"Shit!" I gasped, trying to calm my nerves as I went to open it. I knew who it was; their high pitched squeals gave them away. But still, shitting hell, do they have to be so damn loud? I was immeasurably glad that they had come now, instead of when I had just woken up. I might be up on double homicide charges right now, if that had been the case. I flung open the door, keeping a good hold on my robe as I did so, and there began Hurricane Angessica.

They flew in, all squeals and excitement, yabbering on about this that and the other. I was herded back into the bedroom, where they set about throwing my clothes on the floor and plonking bags all over my bed. I stood there in shock, still unable to discern what the hell they were saying, because at this point, only dogs would be able to understand. Finally, they stood there silently, grinning at me like two fools at court, and apparently awaiting my reaction to whatever the hell it was that they had been saying.

I laughed uncomfortably. "Alright girls, start again because I barely heard a word you two just squealed. What are you doing here? And what are all of those?" I asked, pointing to the bags.

They sighed and rolled their eyes in tandem before Angela piped up and began the explanation, "We heard that you'd be starting at the hottie house tonight."

"And we know how drab your work wardrobe is," Jessica carried on.

"And how hot the hotties are at the hottie house," Angela said.

"And you're the same size as me," Jessica said.

"So we went on a shopping trip in your honour and bought many, many sexy ass secretary outfits for you to wear," Angela said, grinning and bouncing on her heels.

"That way, you can be hot secretary instead of granny secretary and have all the hotties at the hottie house all over your hot secretary ass!" Jessica finished, leaving them both beaming at their apparent genius.

My mouth was open, my eyebrows were straining in their new found height and I was pretty damn speechless. Normally, I would hate people buying things for me, but this was as if they had read my mind. I struggled for words before giving up and just pulling them both into a tight hug, that ended with the three of us jumping up and down like school girls. Even I joined in on the squeal fest. Eventually, we calmed down and got down to business. The business being a bunch of high waisted pencil skirts, blouses and high heels. I was going to look like a porn queen secretary.

It was terribly naughty.

I liked it.

The girls didn't let me leave till they had me dressed in a dark grey, almost black pencil skirt, wide black belt, and a purple silk blouse that billowed slightly, and wasn't considered low cut unless I bent forward. Which I was planning on doing. A lot. I was also sporting pantyhose and black, high heeled pumps. I just hope I don't fall over.

I drew the line at fake glasses and my hair being quaffed to within an inch of its life, it's one thing going in there dressed like this, it's quite another going in there with the porn hair idea that Jessica was trying to sell me. So I pulled it into a medium pony tail, made my make up light and headed out the door to a chorus of 'we will be waiting' and 'we want _all_ the deets!'

My nerves getting the better of me, I smiled half heartedly and waved as I walked towards the station house. The doors were open as usual, the guys sitting around the card table again, as I walked up. They all turned towards me as I walked over the threshold. Carlisle stood and walked over to me, smiling and sending my body into overdrive. Maybe Dr. Gerandy can prescribe me something?

"Bella, it's good to see you again, if you would like to follow me there are some things that need to be done before we can start," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the office. I stole a glance at the other men, and they were all staring at me, watching me. Looking at my ass. I may have given it a little extra wiggle.

I swear I heard growls.

I know I liked it.

God, when did I become such a wanton hussy?

Carlisle bade me sit in the same chair as the night before, he took his seat across from me, again. Still smiling, still looking unfairly gorgeous, and still sporting golden eyes for the moment. He stood again, coming back over to me, I froze not knowing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry, it was terribly rude of me; please allow me to take your coat?"

I blushed, of course I fucking blushed, what the hell else do I do around these people? Standing quickly, I allowed him to take my coat from my shoulders, smirking when I heard his sharp intake of breath and then shuddered when his expelled gasp tickled over my shoulders. He stayed silent as he took the coat and hung it from some hooks by the door. I watched him all the while, taking in the subtle movements of his muscles, how they rippled beneath his shirt. He was so precise, so graceful, and his fingers were so long, it was difficult to take my eyes off of him.

He turned, catching me staring, and I couldn't hold back my surprise and a little spike of fear when I saw that his eyes had blackened. Tonight there was no alcohol involved. I'm as sober as a judge, there's no mistaking it this time. I turned to face him as he walked towards me, well more like stalked. His movements were deft, precise, and he was aiming for me. I swallowed thickly, backing away as he came forward; my ass hit the desk just as he reached the chair and forcefully pushed it aside, not once taking his eyes from mine.

My hands were behind me, steadying me against the edge of the desk, Carlisle now loomed over me, so tall, so sexy, and so predatory. One of his hands came up and cupped my cheeked, caressing me with its silken softness, his thumb running the line of my cheekbone before moving further down and running over my bottom lip. My mouth parted in shock, in arousal, hell in just wanting to taste him, and I delicately licked his finger. I had never felt so bold, so empowered, yet at the same time completely at his mercy.

"So beautiful," he whispered, the words were nothing but a breath against my skin, "We have waited so long for you to come to us, Bella. So very long."

I frowned, confused, "I don't..."

He smiled and shook his head. "Shh, my love, all in good time. For now, I would like to taste you, to kiss you."

I had barely nodded when his lips descended, claiming mine gently, almost tentatively at first, before he groaned and pulled me to him. One hand slid into my hair, curling into a fist and holding me to him. As if I would move away. His other hand took position at the base of my back, keeping me flush with his body, with his hardness. His tongue parted my lips, explored my mouth, he was so very cold but it ignited a heat within me that I had never experienced before. It didn't matter that he was supposed to be my boss, didn't matter that this was quick or sudden. All that mattered was that he doesn't stop.

I clutched at him, his shoulders, his neck, his shirt, and eventually his hair. I relished in running my fingers through the softness of his blonde hair, ruining the neatness that it had been moments before. I groaned and moaned, each one swallowed by him, taken by him, forced by him.

Then, my ass hit the desk, next my back, and quickly I was laid prone before him, as he stood there breathing deeply, taking me in. His cold hand came down upon my throat, light caresses that felt like shocks through my system. His fingers made a trail down and between the valley of my breasts, making a sudden movement down and leaving me gasping and confused when I realised that he had cleaved my blouse in two, as well as my bra.

I was exposed, my breasts heaving and pebbling beneath his gaze and teasing touches. His fingers ghosted around my peaks, round and round in ever decreasing circles, torturing me, making me cry out for more.

_Oh god, please, please give me more!_

Perfectly synchronised, his fingers pinched and teased at my nipples, sending me into a frenzy of need; I writhed on the hard wooden surface of the desk. He leaned down, licking and sucking at my neck, growling as his teeth grazed my skin, then kissing his way down so that his lips joined his hands and his cool, cool tongue swept across my areola, and then my nub. When he took my nipple into his mouth I cried out, arching up from the desk needing more, needing him closer to me. As his lips took their time at my breasts his hands went lower still and I heard the distinct sound of shredding cloth. Cool air hit my thighs and he parted them, my skirt in god knows how many pieces at my sides. His fingers found their way to my underwear, tearing it away as though it offended him, and he felt my sex, my heat, my wetness.

He bit down on my nipple and began to suck at the same time he plunged two fingers into me, so deep, so sure, so strong, and so...so..._good_. I screamed, first in pain and shock from the bite, then in pleasure at everything he was doing to me. One last swipe at my breast and he brought his mouth back to mine, still moving his fingers, curving them slightly in order to gain access to my clit and then again as he pressed up and set me on fire as my climax built suddenly and spilled over, filling me with tremors and euphoria.

"So beautiful," he murmured, against my lips. "So perfect."

And then he was inside me, completely and utterly, I hadn't even seen him strip. He was so very hard, pumping and thrusting, his pelvis rolling against my clit, moving so deep within me that he was hitting my cervix and sending wave after wave of pleasure spanning out from my sex.

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them and watched Carlisle as he watched me, seeing the strain in his shoulders and the tautness of his chest. He was unreal. Gripping my hips he pulled back to stand up straight, holding me higher from the desk as he fucked me, spreading my legs and going impossibly deeper. I couldn't speak, I could barely breath as I watched him moving inside me, disappearing only to reappear again and again, slick and glistening with my juices. His thumb came down as he began to move faster, circled my clit as his growls got louder and I arched my back, my head hitting the desk with a bang, while I came closer and closer. So close. Faster, he moved faster and harder, both inside me and out. There was no distinguishing between my breaths and moans, all seemingly one in the same, no air expelled without sounding out the pleasure coursing through me. My eyes squeezed shut and I cried out as I came again, so hard and for so long, my whole body seemingly spasming as it rippled with bliss.

I felt him twitch, I felt him swell within me before he shouted out, roared almost and he came inside me. I felt it, all of it. It was beyond amazing. He grabbed me, pulling me to him, his face at my neck, his mouth opening and then closing, biting down and then sucking. He thrust deep and hard once more, everything about the situation bringing on another orgasm, lessening the pain of his teeth and making it pleasurable. Memorable.

I grew tired, slumped against him as he pulled back with my blood on his mouth. I watched, confused and still high from my release as he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down, drawing his own blood and holding it to my mouth. I wanted to protest, I wanted explanations, but as soon as his blood hit my lips I couldn't help myself. My lips clamped down around the wound and I sucked, taking in the slightly salty, but mostly sweet liquid. It was warm, surprisingly; warm, delicious, and invigorating. I pulled back, unable to take any more, falling backwards and the only thing holding me up was Carlisle as he licked at his wound, closing it quicker than should have been possible.

"_Vampire_," I whispered.

"Yes, my love." He kissed me, my blood still on his lips. I couldn't find it within myself to be disgusted as I eagerly kissed him back.

My high faded and I felt so very tired.

"Sleep, my sweet Bella, sleep and know that you are safe," Carlisle purred, smoothing my hair and clothes back into place as best he could, before wrapping me in my coat and picking me up, carrying me out of the door.

I awoke disorientated, in the front seat of a car. I looked towards the driver's side to find Carlisle smiling back at me. We pulled up to my apartment and sirens blaring with people shouting all around. Carlisle was at my door before I had my belt undone, the smell of smoke reached me as soon as the door was opened. The fire crew was here, battling a fire that was coming from..._oh god_...my apartment?

Carlisle stayed with me until Edward appeared out of nowhere, taking my hand and leading me over to a nearby bench. He was covered in soot, obviously having been inside the blaze. I watched Carlisle as he made his way over to his crew, to assess the situation I assumed.

"Bella, I am so very sorry that this has happened, and that we have to question you about it. You see, it seems as though it was arson. The fire started just inside your front door and spread quickly, your friends got out through the fire escape. But we need to know, do you know of anyone that would want to harm you?"

I gaped at him, entirely too much had happened in the last two days. I thought about what he had just said, unbelievably relieved that Angela and Jessica got out safely, but drawing a blank on anyone that would want to do this to me. I looked back at Edward, not missing the smirk he sent towards Carlisle and the glance he gave to my neck. I shook my head no.

Edward nodded. "Come back to the station tonight, there is an apartment that we keep set up there, it will do until you have somewhere else to go. Please don't protest, it will be our pleasure to have you so close at hand."

I raised my eyebrow, but nodded all the same. We left the scene with me still in shock; I was wondering whether or not it was a bad thing that the destruction of my apartment was such an easy thing to forget, as I was being escorted by two of my fire fighters.

Two fire fighters that had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>EN Gah...I want her job, just saying. Let me know what you think ;D Thank you for reading!**


	3. Fire Engines Make Great Play Things

**A/N: Hello again, back for the latest installment. lol. Beta'd by Mynxi, as always, my Treacle makes everything look better :D You should check out her fics, they're beyond awesome!**

* * *

><p>Edward was leading me to the car with Carlisle at our side and my thoughts were running wild, the nights events on repeat through my head. The sex had been a surprise, a very welcome surprise, but a surprise all the same. But the biting and blood transference thing? That had been so far out of left field that I didn't know what to make of it. I had asked Carlisle, one word only; Vampire. He had confirmed my suspicions before having me drink from him in return. I should be scared, terrified even, disgusted at the act. But it hadn't been like that, of course the blinding orgasm helped, but his blood had been delicious. Sweet and thick and warm and so damn invigorating. I wanted to taste it again. Shit, does this mean that I'm turning into a vampire now? I didn't feel any different. I was tired and slightly discombobulated, but that didn't mean much of anything and I certainly didn't have any want to wear a cloak and hiss at people. Now I'm just being stupid and I defy anyone not to feel a little out of it after being bent over your boss's desk. My thoughts making me even more curious; I felt my teeth with my tongue, they didn't feel irregular in any way. I tried to be covert about sniffing the air, nothing but smoke and the usual suspects. I didn't have any urges to rip anyone's throat out, other than wanting to drink from Carlisle again that is.<p>

When my name was screamed from behind us I spun around, almost toppling over if Edward hadn't have caught me on my way down. I looked towards the sound and saw Angela and Jessica running towards me. I can't believe I hadn't thought to ask if they were still here. My two fire fighters took a pace off to the side as I was bombarded with Angessica, they were hugging me to within an inch of my life, but I took the opportunity to sniff at Angela's neck. Nope, nothing. My eyes met Edward's, his eye brows raised in question and it was obvious by his silent laughter that he had seen what I'd been doing. I decided to ignore that for now and concentrate on my two girlfriends.

"Bella! Oh God, it was horrible, we have no idea who it was, we didn't see anything, we were talking about you and you're..." Ange glanced at Carlisle and Edward before continuing, "_New job_, and the stuff we had for you to wear. Oh! We saved it! We grabbed it on our way out, so good that your fire escape is in your bedroom. We had Mike take it back to our place."

Jessica picked up where Ange left off, "Yes! So no worries about what to wear to..._work_, we have it covered. And we so need to find out who did this! Are you ready to come home with us?"

Jessica and Angela shared an apartment a few blocks down from mine, they had a spare room and it would make more sense for me to stay with my lifelong friends that with the mysterious and apparently vampire fire fighters that I had met only a few hours before. Even if I had been fucked into oblivion by my new boss. My fuck hot, vamp, fire fighter, new boss. Fuck, I need to _stop_ thinking about that.

Edward piped up before I could answer, "Actually, ladies, Bella has taken up our offer of staying at the apartment at the station house. She will be well looked after, there is truly no reason to worry."

Edward's voice had dropped slightly, velvety and caressing. Angela and Jessica both were transfixed by him, smiling at him all goofy and full of longing. I found myself getting all territorial and jealous, which was completely new for me, but powerful all the same. I wanted to grab Edward and pull him to me, kissing him, marking him as mine. _Where the fuck had that come from? Slut much?_ Did I care? Well...no, not really. In some way, he was mine, no idea how or why. He just was. All of them are. Mine.

"Yes, yes. That's so thoughtful of you to make sure that Bella is well taken care of," Angela breathed out; apparently Jessica was too far gone to speak.

_Yes, very thoughtful of the vampires to take me to their home. Why aren't I scared again? _Seemingly of its own accord, my right hand came up to sweep over the bite on my neck. It was so sensitive and I worried that it would raise too many questions, so I smoothed my hair over my neck and hoped that it hid it well enough. I couldn't wait to get somewhere private so that we could have a little chat about the blood sucking topic. I think it would be prudent to know about such things. Did I care? Hell no! I almost didn't care that my home was more or less in ashes, that someone had done it deliberately. I think I needed to sleep on it, I had a feeling that it hadn't quite settled in yet. I was still feeling funny from my trip to Transylvania with Carlisle.

I watched Edward's smile widen, one side twitching slightly higher than the other, becoming crooked and somehow even more alluring. _Jesus wept, is that even possible? _

"We should be getting Bella in bed; she must be tired after all the excitement tonight. Carlisle kept her on the desk and worked her hard this evening. Paperwork, you understand," Edward purred out, his smile transforming into a naughty smirk.

My eyes were like saucers and it took everything that I had not to let my mouth hang open. _Did he seriously just say that? _I pretty much panted at the memories; my clit seemed to come alive, twitching and throbbing. I shifted where I stood, my thighs clenching. Carlisle really had worked me hard. Hard and fast and oh so fucking deliciously.

"Yes, yes, of course you should take her home. She is so lucky to have you to look after her needs," Angela spoke again; Jessica was still glassy eyed and staring. I wondered if she might drool. I also had to wonder if Angela was even conscious of her innuendo. "We'll see you later Bella, come on Jessica." Angela had to tug on Jess' arm a few times before she moved away. I watched as they walked down the street, both of them whispering to each other and giggling. I knew I was going to be getting the third degree from them as soon as they got me alone. That should be an interesting conversation.

"Bella, are you ready to get back?" Carlisle asked, taking my hand gently in his, his thumb rubbing circles over my skin.

My smile may have been somewhat dreamy. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry to have kept you both waiting."

"Don't be silly, Bella, it was no trouble. No trouble at all. Let's get you into bed shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, please." _Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Did I just say that out loud? Seriously?_

Carlisle chuckled, "So eager, my love?"

I bit my lip and glanced nervously towards the ground, mostly because he was spot on in what he said. My cheeks were blending in with the fire engine when I felt a finger under my chin, pressing just enough that I had to raise my head. Edward was standing before me, Carlisle having stepped to the side to allow him access.

"As beautiful as your blush is, Bella, don't hide away from us. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Come, we shall speak more once we have you more comfortable."

I simply nodded; apparently it was my turn to be speechless.

The car ride was quiet, Edward kept my hand in his the whole way back, and Carlisle would lean forward from his seat in the back and rub my neck, sometimes tickling over the shell of my ear. Suffice to say; by the time we arrived back at the station house, I was a hot mess. Maybe I could get one of them to use their hose to cool me down. That thought made me snigger quietly to myself.

"What has you so amused, Bella?" Edward asked, as they lead me to my room.

My head snapped to look at him and I smiled shyly. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him what I had been thinking. No freaking way.

"Nothing. Are you sure this is ok? I'm not disrupting anything am I?"

He laughed, his head thrown back slightly and his chest heaving, his mouth smiling widely. He was beautiful in his humour, more so than usual and his laugh was more than I even thought possible. It was rich and masculine, while musical and full of his usual velvet tones. Can a laugh be sexy? Why yes, yes it can.

"Oh, Bella." He turned his smiling face to me, his golden eyes shining with mirth. I could barely breathe. "As if you could ever be an imposition?" He stepped towards me, my instinct taking over as I took a step back, only stopping when I hit the wall.

He kept coming, stopping just shy of touching me, his arms on either side of me, trapping me. He looked down at me, his whole being changing in that instant to predatory and sensual. His eyes began to darken in a way that I was now becoming familiar with and that crazy hair of his flopped down slightly over his forehead. I was very suddenly aware of everything, my accelerating heart beat, my stuttered breathing. The way my skin tingled with just the anticipation of his touch, my lips parted as my tongue darted out to wet them, my teeth following as I bit down. Edward's eyes followed my every move, his chest rising and falling faster and faster, his own tongue darting out as if to taste the air. He closed the last inch or so of space, his hard body tight against mine, my heart thundering for the both of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his arm travel slowly down the wall, all the while I was chanting in my head for him to touch me. Just fucking _touch_ me.

His hand stilled and I jumped when I heard Carlisle's voice, "Maybe it would be prudent to answer some of the questions that Bella surely has."

I didn't look at Carlisle when or after he spoke, I couldn't, Edward wouldn't let me and he didn't shift his gaze when he answered for me, "Of course you are right, Carlisle. We can't leave Bella unsatisfied now can we?"

Then he smirked, pulling back and the predator was replaced with the sexy as hell Edward that had been there previously. I worried for a moment that Carlisle was jealous or mad at my antics, but there had been nothing to indicate that in his tone, and none now that I faced him and saw his smile. Edward took my hand and the three of us walked down the corridor before coming to a door at the end of it. Once opened, I saw that it led to a flight of stairs; Edward motioned for me to go through first. Such a gentleman. I was pretty sure that I wanted to see him out of control though. Saying that, a gentleman always makes sure the woman comes first.

The door at the top of the stairs opened straight into what I assumed was the apartment. It spanned the whole top level of the station house, completely open apart from two doors that I assumed were the bathroom and bedroom. It was beautiful, the decor was elegant, deep, and opulent colours graced the walls, balanced with off whites and muted greys. It was exactly how I would've done it myself, given the resources that is. The lounge area had a massive sectional, big enough to accommodate all the men and then some. I sucked in a deep breath as ideas were spawned of what we could get up to on that couch. There were just so many places to be bent over.

_Quit with the perv, Bella. Leave it till later._

"Is it to your liking?" Carlisle asked me, his smile soft on his handsome face.

I nodded, grinning and looking around again. "I love it, it's beautiful. Not at all what I was expecting."

It really wasn't. Someone says apartment at the station house you think of off white walls, a small bed in the corner and a calendar on the wall full of naked women. This place could've been designed for me, it really was impressive.

"What were you expecting?" Edward asked chuckling.

I smiled widely at him, my cheeks colouring slightly. "Oh you know, a box room, maybe a cot in the corner, the usual guy stuff. Definitely not this."

"Like I said, we have been waiting for you."

At his words, I spun towards Carlisle. "Now that is something that you really have to explain to me," I said, somehow managing to keep my voice level and serious. Which was a lot better than the breathy and verging on moaning that I had been going with lately around these...men?

The atmosphere changed then, both men looking at each other, their eyes locked and frowns marring their faces. It was the first time that I had felt even a tickle of fear.

Finally, Edward nodded his head to Carlisle before taking my hand. "Come, I feel that this is a conversation best had while sitting down."

We situated ourselves on the couch, me in the middle of the two men. The two hot, sexy, apparently been waiting for me, men. I swallowed nervously, my hands alternating between fiddling with each other and running through my hair. My thoughts of making it greasy were followed by the realisation that I had nothing with me. Nothing to wash with, no toothbrush, no clothes. Although the no clothes thing didn't seem like _too_ much of a problem.

_Bad Bella, concentrate. _

I didn't want to be the first to speak, but I got impatience and sick of the silence after thirty seconds or so and my mouth ran off with me, verbal filter be damned. I made sure to keep my eyes fixed to the floor.

"Alright, so vampires. I got that part last night, what with the blood sucking and exchanging, which should be disgusting but it wasn't, at all, it was delicious and invigorating and confusing, does that mean that I'm turning? Or changing? I don't feel any different, light headed maybe and a whole lot of confused, but not _different_ different. And then you keep telling me that you've been waiting for me, why have you been waiting for me? How? I've been here the whole time you have and you haven't made a move before? I just...I just don't understand. And who burnt down my apartment? Why? I don't have any enemies."

I finished on a sigh, still not looking at them until I saw them both shaking with silent laughter. Then I got pissed.

"Alright, so this is funny to you? I get thrown into the Twilight Zone and you two are lau-"

My rant was cut off by Edward who very effectively shut me up by kissing me; he cradled my face in his cold hands and took my mouth with his. His tongue snaked between my lips, entangling with mine, our breaths merging. But before I could drag myself into his lap, which was totally where I had been planning on being, he pulled away from me. His eyes shone, black and endless, reflecting my own in their depths. He smiled, so soft and gentle, shining almost. He ran a finger, so very gently down my jaw line and my heart ached at the gesture. And there was that same emotion that I had sensed in Carlisle earlier in the evening. Could it be? No, no it's not possible.

"That's better," he said, speaking in soothing tones, "Are you ready for the explanation now, my love?"

"Uh huh," I said. It was all I could manage. What?

He chuckled, his eyes darting between mine and smiling that special smile. He let go of my face, allowing me to slump back into the spacious couch, Carlisle winding his arm around my waist and his other hand on my knee. To my utter delight, Edward mirrored his position. The only problem was that it wasn't exactly helping me with my ability to concentrate. Carlisle began the explanation.

"As you found out, we are vampires. Though, you may have noticed that we are no threat to you, the opposite is true in fact. We would do anything to keep you safe." I nodded my head, smiling at him. I knew full well that they were no threat to me. Don't ask me how I knew, but there was no questioning the safety that I felt around them. "The six of us make up a coven. In our world, a coven usually consists of all male, with one female. Depending on the coven, she is known as the Queen or Mistress. She completes the group. You are our Mistress, Bella."

_Is that a fact?_

"So, that means what exactly?" I asked, suddenly conscious of their fingers having dipped under the hem of my ruined skirt.

Edward was the one to answer, "It means, Bella, that we are all yours just as much as you are ours. All of ours."

"All of you?" I squeaked.

They both nodded, their hands shifting slightly, moving higher along my legs. "All of us, my Love."

I relaxed even more into the couch, contemplating what they had said, my legs widening slightly of their own accord. All I kept coming back to was that they were _all mine_.

"So, you, Carlisle, Peter, Ben, Emmett and Jasper? All of them? All mine?"

Edward leaned forward and spoke into my ear, his cool breath making me shiver and tingle, "All of us, Bella. Every, single _inch_ of every single one of us, is yours. Just as every single inch of your soft..." Their hands shifted higher, their touch firmer. "Pliant..." Their hands ran along the inside of my thighs, causing them to open, allowing them access to more of my flesh. My breath hitched as I fought to keep my eyes open. "Silky..." They stopped, so close to the apex of my legs, their finger tips swirling random patterns over my skin. I was pretty sure that I would scream if they didn't move higher soon. But then, I was also enjoying their teasing touches. "Skin, all of it is all of ours."

I gave up the fight with my eye lids, they closed as I moaned, and my head fell back further as Edward's tongue circled my ear. Carlisle's mouth went to my neck, nipping and licking and sucking and their hands still torturing me between my thighs, so close to where I wanted them and yet so damn far away. As much as I was enjoying my foray into threesome territory, there were other things that I needed to know.

It took me a couple of tries to speak but I finally managed it, even if it did sound more like a moan of pleasure than anything else. "But, how did you know I was coming?"

It was Carlisle's turn to whisper into my ear, "There are those among us that have certain talents. An old friend of ours told us of your coming, that we would soon find the one to complete our numbers. She is the one that you have to thank for your apartment; everything was designed for you and you alone." He kissed just behind my ear, making me gasp.

"Well, that's...good," I managed to choke out, the last word nothing more than a gasp as Carlisle bit my ear before licking the wound.

Edward leaned forward to kiss me; I turned towards him, giving him better access to my lips and allowing myself a better position to kiss him back, he broke the kiss long enough to growl out that there would be no more talking, before his tongue met mine again and I was lost to the sensations the two men were giving me.

Their hands moved upwards, both perfectly synchronised, and plunged into me, I threw my legs apart, letting my legs rest against each of my men's legs. Their wintry touch sent spirals of pleasure through me as fingers entered me, as thumbs caressed my clit in slow circles. They moved their fingers slowly at first, in and out of my wet heat, before moving faster and faster. They lavished my neck and collar bone with kisses, before shifting me so that I was lying down and they had full access to my chest.

Their other arms and hands now free from around my back, came to aid their teeth and they bit and ripped into my shirt, opening it once again and leaving it completely useless now. My bra had been cleaved into two earlier in the evening so once the shirt had all but disappeared; I was left bare to them, my breasts heaving and nipples tight and peaked.

"Oh God, yes," I groaned out, all breathless and panting and thoroughly aroused.

"That's it, my love, do you realise how beautiful you are like this? Laid out for us, bare and wanting?" Carlisle asked me. I really hope he didn't expect an answer.

_Did he expect me to answer him? Seriously? They are knuckle deep in my dripping, clenching pussy and Carlisle's asking me questions?_

I went with a groan, it seemed fitting given the situation.

Another shift of position and I found myself laying on Edward, his hard cock nestled between my ass cheeks, both of his hands at my breasts and his mouth, tongue and teeth worshiping my throat. I arched my back, grinding into him, loving the feel of him hard as steel behind me while Carlisle never once paused in his ministrations inside and on my sex. I was in heaven.

I watched, eyes hooded, as Carlisle moved to between my legs. His midnight eyes staring into mine as he bent down and gave my pussy one..._long_...lick, using the tip of his tongue to tease my clit. I cried out, the sound distorted slightly, deepened. Edward's fingers pinched at my nipples, pulling and twisting, massaging. Sometimes gently, sometimes harder, but always eliciting the most delicious feelings from me as if they were attached directly to my sex. Between his fingers and Carlisle's mouth, I would be soaring in no time.

I wanted to take my men along for the ride with me. Wouldn't want to be selfish now would I?

I scooted forward just enough to get my hand behind me, wrapping my fingers around Edward's arousal and using my movements of riding Carlisle's face to give me the momentum to stroke him slowly, but firmly. He hissed, his fingers pinching even harder for a moment before he palmed my whole breasts, his face buried in the back of my neck. My shoulder blades arched backwards when he licked between them, electricity shooting down my spine at his actions.

"Hell, Bella, your hand is so _warm_," Edward groaned, before going back to licking and kissing and nibbling all of my skin available to him.

My other hand went to Carlisle's hair, running through his gold locks and revelling in mussing it up, grasping him and holding him to me. _So damn close_. Carlisle replaced his fingers with his tongue, the ice of his saliva setting my sex on fire. I could feel myself gushing into his mouth, my head back on Edward's shoulder, my hand gripping Edward's cock so tightly but unable to move as I found myself falling into the sensations that Carlisle was giving me.

I came. Hard.

I began to move my hand over Edward again as I came back to my senses. Carlisle was moving up my body, kissing and licking every place that he passed. My stomach contracted when his tongue dipped into my belly button, my nipple tightened when he wrapped his tongue around it and sucked, and I was more than ready to go again by the time he kissed me. I ran my hand down his chest, my nails scraping against his flesh, not that they made even the slightest mark again the marble of his chest. It didn't matter; the simple action was enough for both me and Carlisle, his eye staring hard into mine, narrowing slightly as a quiet growl rumbled through his chest.

He hissed as I wrapped my hand around his cock, his hard and silken granite beneath my fingers, his growl increased in volume as I sped up my movements, doing the same to Edward as I got closer and closer to bring my men to release. Carlisle moved closer, the tip of his dick rubbing against my clit in the most wonderful way. I groaned, crying out at the feeling, feeling both my men twitch and harden even more, swelling in my hands, their hips moving opposite to my ministrations, literally fucking my hands.

My breath quickened, my pulse thundered in my veins, endeavouring to push me closer, to push _us _closer. Edward licked at the crook of my neck, purring and vibrating against my back; Carlisle's dipped his head and did the same at the other side. Their tongues swirled around. I felt their teeth tease my skin a second before they both bit down, the incredible sensation of them feeding from me, taking my life's blood, was enough to send me once again crashing over the edge. My hands clenching down on their cocks as they roared, mouths still clamped onto my throat, and their seed covering my hand and sex simultaneously.

I sagged against them, spent and tiring. Edward was first to disengage from me, licking the puncture wound, Carlisle doing the same just afterwards. I was left wondering how much of this I could take before I would need a transfusion. Well, that was until Edward offered me his wrist after he had bitten into it. I didn't think twice, my mind and body working on autopilot as I pulled it to my mouth and began to drink deeply from his open vein. Just as it had been with Carlisle, it was sweet and delectable, energising me. Did it replenish what they took?

All too soon Edward tugged his wrist away; I made a mewling sound of disappointment before a chuckling Carlisle offered me his wrist. I latched onto it like a babe to its mother's teat and drank till I was full, eventually falling back onto Edward's chest and into his embrace. I heard Carlisle's soft voice as my eyes closed of their own accord.

"Take care of her, Edward. I'll see you down stairs." I felt his cool lips on my forehead before hearing the opening and closing of my door.

I sighed, cuddling further into Edward and drifted off into a sated and happy sleep.

o0o

I woke up to a dark room and an immensely comfy but disappointingly empty bed. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and froze in motion as the memories from the night before replayed in my mind. I palmed my face, grinning like a fool before falling back down onto the pillows and kicking my feet into the bed, giggling. Should I be worried that I really don't give a shit that I've lost my apartment and I'm more concerned with the fact that I am apparently the mistress, or queen or whatever to a coven of highly sexed vampires?

Vampire fire fighters. _Fire fighters. _

_Holy pummelled kitty, Batman! I've hit the mother lode_.

I rolled over and squealed into my pillow, my feet kicking at the mattress once again. I had never felt so giddy in all my life. But I was hungry. Ravenous. And wide-fucking-awake. I got out of the bed, noticing that I had been cleaned and dressed before bed. I must've been really out of it to not remember Edward washing me, but I was more than thankful for the gesture. I sniffed at the collar of the shirt I was wearing; it was obviously either Carlisle's or Edward's and judging by the scent, it had been Edward that had sacrificed his shirt for my comfort.

_Such a good boy._

I wandered out of the bedroom, meandering to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was nothing in there. I went through the cupboards and still found nothing other than dinning ware and glasses. Frowning, I looked towards the door to the apartment, realising that I would have to venture out of here in order to find something to eat. Sighing and fidgeting with the shirt, I exited the apartment, padding softly down the stairs in my bare feet. Luckily it was warm, there was no need for a robe even if I had one on hand. The corridors of the station house were empty and quiet, but well lit, as I made my way down and towards the kitchen. I figured that if there was nothing in the kitchen, I could always order in. I had no idea if vampires ate anything other than blood. Either that, or see if one of the...no, see if _my_ guys would go out for something for me. I hated the thought of using them in that manner, but the thought of asking one of them for help didn't annoy me as much as it previously would have.

I made it into the main bay, one of the two fire engines were parked and I realised that they must have been called out to a job or emergency. Feeling a little uncomfortable being there on my own, I walked straight to the kitchen only to stop in my tracks as soon as I entered. It was the smell that hit me first, that delicious meaty scent of freshly cooked steak. There, on the table was a plate of steak, baked potato and an over easy egg. My stomach growled as I pretty much lunged for the seat, seeing the note, after I had picked up the steak knife.

_Love,_

_I thought you might be hungry, please enjoy with our compliments, we'll be seeing you soon,_

_Yours,_

_Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Peter, Ben and Jasper._

Cue the dumbass, giddy as all hell, smile. My heart clenched, knowing that whoever had cooked this must have left just before I got down here as it hadn't cooled much more than it would be if it has just been plated up. I cut into the steak, the juices running out and was delighted to see that it had been cooked rare. My favourite. There were small bowls of sour cream and cheddar next to the plate, so I loaded my potato up with everything there and proceeded to eat the meal. It was delicious and exactly what I needed, it really did hit the spot. I guess my guys have looking after all my needs down to a T.

After I finished my meal and the glass of fresh orange that had also been there, I rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. I was smiling as I exited the kitchen, walking through the engine bay and back up to my room. I figured that I might be able to get some more sleep before they came back, either that or actually be useful and figure out who might've developed enough of a grudge against me that they would resort to setting fire to my apartment. It seemed like the right thing to do.

I was walking past the fire engine, drawing a blank on who could hate me so much, when someone calling my name shocked the hell out of me.

"No need to be scared, Bella, it's only me." I clasped my hand over my heart as if it would help to slow down it's thundering pace.

Edward was behind me, leaning against the engine, his arms crossed across his chest, his legs crossed at the ankles. He was wearing dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a dark blue T-shirt that was just on the right side of tight, giving a preview of the muscles that I knew lay beneath.

I laughed nervously, clutching the shirt to me and looking down at my bare feet, my face flaring in embarrassment and shock. I saw his feet as he came towards me, his steps slow and measured. Unbidden, my eyes trailed from his shoes, up his long sculptured legs, his abdomen, his chest, the leans muscles of his arms and graceful neck and finally to his face. He was smiling, though not in innocent happiness, it was sensual, like dark chocolate. His lips looked so soft and my own ached to touch them. His eyes were black, no gold left at all, just darkness and sex and sin, a dreamy expanse that I was easily falling into. He was beyond beautiful, all masculine sculpture and feline grace. His movements were that of a tiger or lion, stalking towards me, intent on his prey.

_What is it with these guys and going all predatory on me? _

Did I mind, was the pertinent question. Hell no, was the more than obvious answer. Still, it got my adrenaline running, made my feet try to carry me backwards. Not that I made it far, seemingly as soon as my foot even thought to make the move, Edward was in front of me. Holding me, kissing me. His hands in my hair, on my face, down my sides, grabbing my ass and pulling me to him. Everywhere, I could barely keep up. Not that I wanted to, hell, he could do whatever he wanted. I trusted him.

I broke the kiss, gasping for air, staring into his eyes for a second before plunging back in, grabbing onto his crazy hair and kissing him for all I was worth. The only clue I had to us moving was when my back hit the side of the engine, the metal was cold and hard through my shirt. My eyes flew open and Edward pulled back, his hands on either side of my face, the pads of his thumbs a whisper against my skin, caressing my face, my jaw, running down my throat. And still, it was all I could do breathe; I couldn't take my eyes from his.

"I love this," he murmured, grazing his cool fingertips across my cheek, the contrast in temperatures making me gasp. "I will most assuredly miss it." He smiled softly. "Your eyes are so emphatic, yet I cannot read you. You are so silent to me, it is highly frustrating."

"I don't understand," I whispered in confusion.

He smiled indulgently. "Carlisle spoke of vampires with certain abilities; powers. I am one of those vampires. With everyone that I have ever met since waking up from my change, I have been able to read their thoughts, know their hidden desires, their secrets." _I'm sorry, beautiful, sexy vampire says what?_ "Until, that is, you came into our lives. Not once, no matter how close we have gotten, no matter how much I engage you in conversation, no matter how much I have concentrated. Not once have I even heard a quiet whisper of what is locked within your mind."

I let out a relieved breath at that news, the things that had been running through my mind about these men, these vampires, were things that were best left locked up inside my pervy mind.

"You can read minds, all minds, except for mine?" I asked dumbly. "Well, that's good." I grinned, "Although, I'm always being told that I'm an open book, so it shouldn't be _too_ hard," I teased, running my fingers up and down the planes of his chest.

I watched my fingers travel across the material of his t-shirt, he was laughing and I was fascinated with the movements of his torso. I laid my hands flat on his chest, feeling the tremors caused by his laughter, but nothing else. No heartbeat. I frowned, pressing harder, as if that would make a difference. Why was I so surprised? But the lack of a heartbeat made it very real, and not just information thrown at me in the heat of sex. Edward's hands closed over mine, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles over my skin. I glanced up at him; his face was drawn with worry.

"There is no need to be frightened, Bella. We understand that this is dif-"

I wasn't about to let him stand there, worrying over things that he had no reason to, now was I? So I used the grip that he had on my hands to stand high enough to capture his lips. I didn't go for soft, or gentle, I took his lips with mine. I snaked my tongue between his lips, his mouth opening eagerly, letting me explore his mouth. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was looking for fangs, but his teeth seemed completely normal, yet I knew that there were puncture marks on my neck opposed to bite marks.

_Really shouldn't be concentrating on that right now._

"I'm not scared, Edward." I kissed him again, lifting my right leg and wrapping it around his thigh, his hand shot straight to it to hold it up, hold me higher, closer. "I'm simply curious. I want to know everything there is to know about my guys." I smirked, biting my lip and looking up at him through my lashes, using my foot that was pressing into his ass to bring him closer to me.

"I can see that," he whispered, his hand caressing my thigh while his other hand found it's home at my waist, nestling around my curves and digging into my skin in a way that made my body burn with anticipation. "So silent, so beautiful. I fear that you will have to tell me what you want me to do, Bella. Tell me; tell me what you would have me do for you...what you would have me do _to_ you."

I gasped, shivering, mortification overriding the confidence that I had been feeling previously. Edward placed a soft kiss just behind my ear, his lips lingering before his tongue laved over the spot before trailing down my throat, he nipped at my pulse point, taking the time to suck on it.

"Tell me," he whispered.

_Oh my fuck. _Could I really be so forward, so outspoken?

Edward ran his nose across my collarbone, I felt him breathing in. Taking in my scent? His touch left shivers in its wake, my skin peppered with goose bumps, tingling and alive. I was on fire. He released my leg, standing back and kissed me long and hard. Pillaging my mouth with his tongue before sucking my tongue into his mouth, a sharp pain made me squeal and draw back. I touched my fingers to my tongue, glancing down to see the bead of blood, my wide eyes meeting his hooded ones. He smiled, drawing my gaze to his mouth and there they were. Fangs. Realising that my mouth was hanging wide open, I shut it quickly, glancing between his mouth and eyes as I tried to compute what it was that I was actually seeing. _Shit...fangs! _Well, I had been wondering. Slowly, I reached out to touch the elongated canine. Edward was a statue, I wasn't even sure if he was breathing, just watching my movements, my reactions. Ever so slightly, he opened his mouth wider and my finger met enamel. It was...well, it was just like any other tooth that I had ever touched. Not that I was some man tooth touching woman or anything. A second after making contact, Edward made a sudden movement and nipped at my finger. I made some weird noise, a cross between a gasp and a squeal.

My immediate reaction was to move my hand away, but Edward caught it before I had even processed the thought. I watched, transfixed and incredibly aroused, as he licked the bead of dark crimson that was pooling on the tip of my finger. Whatever it is that is in their saliva went to work instantly, my skin tingling and healing as I watched. But when he sucked my finger into his mouth I nearly lost my balance, my sex spasmed, clenching and throbbing and downright fucking quivering.

_Is it possible to come from someone sucking your finger? _

Edward let go of my finger, his lips lingering as he took it from his mouth. Not letting go of my hand, he brought my wrist to his nose, breathing in heavily. I was panting. Letting my arm fall to my side, he moved to the buttons of my shirt, slipping one finger through and behind the top button, he slowly drew down. His finger ran down my chest, still with the teasing, the buttons fell to the floor with little plinks as they hit the cement. Once he had finished 'undoing' the shirt, his pushed it off my shoulders, making sure to keep contact with my skin the whole time. He didn't simply let it take gravities natural course; instead he kept hold of the material as he grazed my arms until I was free from the clothing.

"You still haven't told me what you want, Bella," he whispered.

I was pretty much speechless.

He bent at his knees to kiss my chest, his mouth open and wanting, travelling down through the valley of my breasts. I groaned, closing my eyes for a second, loving the feeling of his sensual mouth on my body. His hands rose to my waist, ghosting down my sides as he lowered even further, his tongue teasing my belly button, laving across the inside of my hips, before he stilled and stared up at me.

"There is nothing to be nervous or embarrassed about. I am here for you, for your pleasure...for your _release_." He smirked.

_Holy fucking fuck fuck fuck!_

Could I do it? Is it more than speaking my fantasies, my inner most thoughts? I have been dreaming of this moment, _these_ moments from the first time I ever set eyes on my guys. _My guys._ My God, that still makes me giddy.

I jumped slightly when I felt his fingers on my toes, tickling across the top of them before trailing up my legs, leaving me overexcited. From his new position, his nose was just above my sex and his mouth was _right there_ and yet, other than his hands, he was completely still. Speaking of his hands, they were currently travelling up my calves, around to the back of my knees and..._Oh my fuck_...since when were knees an erogenous zone? More gasping, more panting, hell there was a little moan in there too. And all because Edward circled his fingertips at the back of my knees. _Jesus! _Higher and higher his hands travelled, up the backs of my thighs, tracing the curve of my ass from the outside in and then along the cleft of my ass. I was a puddle of aroused goo.

"Tell me, Bella."

His breath, an icy rush against my heated sex, and his words were lost to my ears, hidden behind my cry.

"Tell me," he demanded, grabbing my ass firmly in his large hands.

_Can I do it? _And the answer to my question? Of course I fucking can!

"I want you to delve into my pussy with your tongue, your fingers. I want you to eat me like I was your last meal. I want you to make me come so hard that I can't stand up or think straight. I want to feel your tongue over every inch of my sex; I want you to drink from me. I want you to own me. And then I want you to fuck me, I want you to fill me, to _take _me...all over this fire engine."

_Was that clear enough?_

His smirk was almost enough to bring me release.

"Your wish, my command." Was the only warning I had before he proceeded to do exactly as I asked.

In under a second my left leg was thrown over his shoulder, his face was buried in the apex of my thighs, his tongue was fucking me, eating me, tasting me. And it was oh...so...fucking amazing! One of my hands went to his hair, gripping on for dear life, while the other was trying to gain purchase on the side of the truck. Edward was growling into me, devouring me, keeping me close to him by holding onto my ass.

"Oh..._yes_...right there, _right there!"_ I cried out.

Edward was touching me in places that I didn't even know existed, when his tongue wasn't thrusting in and out of me, it was licking over my folds, inside my folds, around my clit. Hell, he was even nibbling, the sting of his fangs doing nothing other than heighten the sensations, and then finally he entered his fingers into me and went rampant on my clit. I screamed, actually scream, before exploding. My orgasm was everything that I asked for, it spiralled out, rippling through my body. And, indeed, my legs did give out. I fell into Edward's open arms, a satisfied smile on my face and giggling lightly in my euphoria.

"Holy Fuck," I groaned out, trying to regain my ability to breath.

"Oh, Bella, there is nothing holy about me," Edward's spoke into my ear, his voice all promises, sin and full of sex.

The world spun, the air rushed past me and I was finding out just how sinful Edward was. My legs were push back, touching my shoulders, and Edward was inside me. So thick, so long, so _hard._ We were on top of the truck, not that that mattered. Edward was fucking the living hell outta me, his head thrown back, his hips working himself into me. I could feel everything, every inch, every ridge, _everything._ With one particularly hard thrust, his mouth was back on mine, my legs were around his waist and his movements were calmer, more measured. He ground into me, touching all the right places.

My movements were instinctual, matching his, moving against him. My hands were in his hair, over his back, grasping at his perfect ass. I couldn't get enough, I didn't _want_ to get enough. I was on top of a fire engine, Edward between my legs and there was nowhere else that I wanted to be in that moment. He whispered, "Hold onto me." And he stood up, my legs tightly latched around his waist. His hands on my ass, raising me up and down, up and down, onto his cock. The position gave such freedom of movement. I used his hips as leverage to move myself and he helped to maximise my movements with his hands.

Edward was fucking me on top of the fire truck.

Keeping one hand on his shoulder, I ran my other around the back of his neck, keeping eye contact as I worked myself on his dick. I was so wet, the sound of skin slapping together was accented by the smash of my arousal against his, I clenched and he twitched. I knew we were close.

"Edward...so close, come with me. _Oh God! _I want to feel you come inside me, I want you to fill me with everything that you have. _Please!"_

Edward sped up his thrusts, pummelling into me and _damn_ did it hit the right spot. My release was growing, sparking, the fire growing with every movement. Edward clutched me to him, his expression desperate as his thrusts quickened and lost their consistency. The new closeness brought my clit into harder contact with his skin and it was all I needed. I was soaring, Edward's loud growl letting me know that he was following me.

I laid my head on his shoulder, my hips still moving slowly against his as my climax died down. It was a good thing that he had hold of me, there was no way in hell that I would be standing any time soon.

"Did that meet your requirements?" Edward asked, as he stroked my hair, playing with the ends and then gracefully jumping down from the engine. It was all I could do to nod, so I just went with that. Edward laughed, wrapping me in my discarded shirt as best as he could while he was still holding me. "That good, huh?" I managed a tired laugh, it was more breathy than anything else. I think my brain had short circuited.

Brain damage by orgasm; not a bad way to go.

And then there was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EN...let me know what you think! The next chapter is Emmett...but let me know who or what or where you wanna see after that LOL. Jasper is gonna be last, I have big plans for him snickers**


	4. Kitchen utensils can be so veryuseful

**A/N Hello again, heres the wonder that is Emmett :D I have such a soft spot for Emmett, or a wet spot might be more appropriate...don't judge. I hope you all enjoy this taste of him. Do I need to put a smut warning on this...or has that train left the station? LOL. Thanks goes to Mynxi for being her usual awesome beta/coach/cheerleader/Cupcake self. She's beyond awesome. it's just a fact. And, of course, I don't own anything other than my dirty dirty mind, and my Wifey's arse, that's allll mine. smoochies THEChickNorris while you all read**

* * *

><p>My time since moving into the fire house has been a whirlwind, one that I've no intention of getting away from. Over the couple of weeks that I have been here, I've learned to love all my guys by spending my free time with them, when I'm not busy doing paperwork and they're not busy out saving the city. Today had been pretty normal. I had been working all morning; paper work, phone calls, ogling my men, the usual. It also included day dreaming about what might happen later, shifting in my seat as I remember what had already happened and wondering about playing 'Peeping Tom' in the shower rooms. That changed when I had come down from the office to find some blonde bombshell hitting on Emmett. She was all over him, all hair flicks and pouty lips, pushing out her ample chest and batting her eyelashes at him. The anger had been instantaneous, that was <em>my<em> man that she was all over, _my_ man that she had dared to sell her wares to. Whore.

I had stalked forward; putting my arm through Emmett's and smiled sweetly and just downright cattily up at her as I stroked his arm with my free hand. It hadn't mattered to me that she was a vampire, or that she was swimsuit issue gorgeous, I hadn't even tasted any self doubt as I told her to take her skanky self elsewhere. I even laughed when she'd hissed at him, secure in my knowledge that she would never be able to lay a finger on me. She flounced out when her question of 'whether Emmett was going to let me speak to her like that' fell on deaf ears. I somehow resisted the urge to call 'yeah, take that bitch and stick your ho attitude where the sun don't shine' after her. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for that one, reminding myself that Emmett only had eyes for me. And, that was just the way I liked it. After she had left, I'd pulled Emmett down for a lingering kiss and then sauntered off, swaying my hips and smirking to myself as I went to the kitchen for a snack. It was only then that the full force of what I had done fell on my shoulders, that I had just gone up against a vampire.

_Oopsie?_

I was still shaking from the confrontation while I sliced the cheese for my sandwich, the knife veritably vibrated in my hand as I attempted a balanced cut. I wasn't one for getting into other people's faces...especially not incredibly beautiful, astoundingly gorgeous, tall, shapely, blonde and leggy women. No, that would be reserved for my imagination. Only this time, when I had seen her talking to Emmett, I had felt so _angry_ and, well, territorial. He's mine, all of them are damn it, and I'm certainly not one to share. Well, with other women anyway.

Of course, what had happened since I first set foot in the station is something that I would never forget. Hell, nothing that has happened since I fell into this could be forgotten. Lightly, I fingered the bite marks on my neck, heat growing between my legs as I did so. They were so sensitive, not painful by any means, just incredibly pleasant. Sensual in an understated way, like a promise of things to come.

Pun intended.

I jumped and may have even squeaked a little when two large hands slammed down onto the worktop on either side of me. I stopped breathing, literally froze, one hand glued to the side of my throat and the other still gripping the cheese block. I wasn't scared, I could never be scared of my men, but the silence was making me quiver with anticipation. I could feel him behind me, looming over me, his bulk all encompassing and even blocking out the bright glow of the overhead lights.

"Breathe," he finally spoke, all low and thick and made all things tingle down below.

_Attention girly parts, penetration imminent!_

I obeyed, rushing to take in the air that my body had been screaming for and my dazzled mind had chosen to ignore. I felt dizzy, my knees buckling, but was caught by the giant behind me. Not by his hands, _no_, he pinned me to the counter with his groin. His hard and noticeably _huge_ groin. I swallowed hard, my hands gripping the worktop next to Emmett's, and I marvelled at the size difference. Then, I felt him nestle his face into my neck and I suddenly didn't give a shit about the size difference of our hands.

"You know, it's not the brightest thing to go up against a vampire when you're still human. She could've killed you with a flick of her little finger," he murmured into my ear, his breath a cold whispered kiss against my skin.

I gasped, closing my eyes and struggled to talk through my arousal, "She was touching you. You're mine. I didn't like it."

I felt him chuckle, the vibrations coming through from every inch of him that was against me, his lips soft against my ear, "There is no question on that, Angel. I am yours, just as you are all mine." He kissed the back of my neck, just below my hair line, the simple action sending a jolt down my spine. Then he bit me, not hard enough to draw blood, just hard enough to cause the sensation again and my back to arch, drawing a gasp from me. "So sensitive, Angel. Shall we see what we can do with you? Hmm?" He bit down again, this time I felt the sting of his fangs for a second before his tongue laved across the wound. "So sweet."

I just groaned, long and drawn out at his words, at his actions, at the feel of him against me. Cold and hard and insistent. So fucking enticing.

The world spun, and I was on my back, lying flat on the large kitchen table. The wood, although cold, felt warm against my back after the sensation of Emmett pressing against me. I felt the loss of his touch, as well as disorientation of the sudden change of position. But then his hands were on my legs, spreading them apart marginally, rubbing up and down my calves, his skin was soft and cool even through my silk stockings. His eyes were dark and locked onto mine, his expression stormy full of passion and the need to consume.

"I love the clothes you wear, such a naughty secretary you are." He smirked and it made my clit feel like a Mexican jumping bean. "Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to do this." He took hold of the hem of my skirt right as the beginning of the slit. Then he slowly proceeded to pull them apart, ripping the seam until my skirt was hanging on either side of me. It's a good job that my guys have no problem providing me with clothes and lingerie, even if I were permanently dressed as some fantasy or another. At least there hadn't been any blatantly porno outfits. Yet.

His hand finally travelled up my legs, parting them even further as he went, until my feet were hanging over at either side of the table. I gasped when his hands met my bare flesh above my stockings, his grip tightening for a second as he continued on his travels. His nose flared and his eyes darkened even more, I was so aroused that it felt as though all of my blood was rushing to my clit. It was throbbing, vibrating with need; his teasing touches were making me wild. My breathing was stuttered, alternating between panting and deep drawn in, gasping breathes. Changing with his touch.

He skimmed my hips, his thumbs running over my pubic bone and when he reached my waist, his grip became hard and sure and he pulled me towards him so that my ass was almost hanging off the end of the table. The change also meant that my legs were now bent and I was completely open to him; at his mercy. It seemed fitting, being laid out like this, on the kitchen table, with Emmett looking at me like I am something to eat.

He leaned forward, shadows changing the contours of his face, cutting across his cheekbones, hiding his eyes somewhat but never lowering their intensity. My own hooded eyes widened, my lips parted, my tongue slipping out to taste the air. I could smell him, his scent seemingly concentrated, heady and musky. Was my sense of scent stronger now? I didn't give a damn, to be honest, as if that mattered at the moment.

His chest rumbled, I swear I _saw_ it vibrate, "Fuck, Bella, your scent is divine. It drives me insane, smelling you...having to wait for my turn with you." My back arched, my head back and strained to the side, allowing him access with his nose..._oh God_...and his tongue. He didn't just taste me, he seemed intent on mingling out scents, his tongue laved across my flesh. Cold and tingling and wet, succulent and provocative as he moved upwards along my skin. I felt the pinch of his fangs, but he didn't press down for my blood, simply making me want it, to want him, so much fucking more. He reached my ear, his hands still lay on the table on either side of me, and I longed for him to touch me again, but content to let him have his fun. The tip of his tongue ran along the shell of my ear, curling around my lobe and drawing it into his mouth. I felt his teeth again, those sharpened canines nipping at the tender flesh at the base of my ear, and again he sucked. A purr vibrated though him, a sound of pure satisfaction. I was wondering if it would be possible to come simply from his current attentions. He drew back and spoke directly into my ear, "So _fucking_ sweet, Bella, I can't wait to taste you properly...in so many fucking ways."

With startling speed he drew back and had my hands held above my head and pressed against the table top. "Stay." Was all he said, low and rough and thick, before leaving me spread and returning to my ruined skirt. I watched, intrigued and impatient and veritably _dripping_, as he painfully slowly ripped two strips from my skirt. Walking back towards me, he took my right hand and wrapped the material around my wrist, securely but not too tight, and then repeated the action with my left. I frowned up at him, confused and just wanting him to take me. His answering smirk made me gasp, so full of promises and pleasure, "Stay." And again he left me on the table.

This time he blurred to the kitchen utensils and chose two metal spatulas, taking the time to sharpen each end before bending and shaping each on into an elongated horseshoe. Then, within seconds I was tethered to the table top, my wrists pinned down by the makeshift cuffs that he had forced down into the table and Emmett was back at the end of the table between my legs.

_Holy fucking shit...Emmett is MacGyver's vampire sexual deviant older brother._

"I am going to keep your legs free," he spoke, a quiet rumble that echoed around the space, one finger from each hand drawing random patterns on my ankles. My skin was on fire, highly sensitive and screaming for more. "I want them free to move as _I_ please. Your skin is so soft, Bella, so sensitive. So responsive. I love how it raises and pebbles at my touch, how you quiver with anticipation of what I have planned, what I wish to do with you." His fingers trailed higher, circles twirling over my skin. I was so tightly wound that the feeling was nothing short of glorious, his simple touch brought forth moans and whimpers, caused my eyes to close, my head to loll to the side and my teeth to bite down on the plump skin of my bottom lip.

Emmett ran the pad of his thumbs over the inside of my thighs, along the joint and around my sex. It was maddening, but then a long and drawn out intake of breath had me looking up. His nose was hovering just above me, only millimetres away from touching me where I was literally aching for him to do so. He watched me as I watched him. What was he waiting for? Did he want me to beg? To writhe? To combust? I tried to raise my hips, attempted to raise my sex closer to him. I _needed_ his touch. He didn't let me move, not even twitch. His smirk grew and then his tongue was on me, in me, twisting around my clit, lapping at my folds, delving into my depths. Everything, everywhere, and all at once. He wasn't just tasting me, he was devouring, consuming, claiming. And I was giving it all freely.

I fought against the restraints, wanting to feel him under _my_ fingers. I groaned, whimpered, cried out; hell, I think I even growled at one point. My clit felt hard, swollen and tight. Every turn his tongue took, every flick, circle and tug brought on more and more sensations, my whole body felt his touch and was begging for more.

My climax crashed and burned into me, over me, through me. It was painful almost, violent in its intensity. Nirvana, bliss, heaven.

_Wow_.

That was about all my mind could come up with at that moment. I was fuzzy, aftershocks running all over me, and he had only entered me with this tongue. What the hell was going to happen when he has his cock inside me?

Languid, wintery kisses were making their way up my stomach, a frigid tongue swirling in my belly button just long enough to remind me exactly what he could and had done with that particular part of his anatomy. He pushed my blouse up as far as it would go and reached underneath it, his huge hands dwarfing my breasts, massaging and rubbing them beneath the flimsy material and over the lace of my bra. I had never hated material before in my life, but right then I wanted it to just burn up and fuck the hell off. Not having Emmett's hand fully on my skin was torture.

"Tear it...tear it off, all of it. Just fucking tear it off." That time I was sure that I growled, I surprised myself when I spoke out.

Emmett glanced up at me with one eyebrow quirked and an amused smirk on his face, he was now simply rubbing my nipples between his thumbs and fingers. "Impatient are we, Bella? After I made you come so fucking hard?" He pulled on both my nipples, pressing harder for a second and sending a lightning bolt straight to my clit. "Hard and fast is great," he licked his lips suggestively, "but sometimes, long and slow is so much better."

I swallowed, gulped almost, at his words. He allowed some of his weight to fall onto me, his steel groin rubbing deliciously against my drenched and heated centre. I flexed my hips, seeking more, but he lifted himself so that he was just out of reach. I whimpered, even after such an aggressive release I needed more.

"Please," I whispered, wanton and pleading all at the same time.

"Patience, Bella." Emmett spoke before slowly undoing each and every button of my blouse. The silky material fell to either side of me, he simply snapped my bra as if it at a front clasp and that too fell to my sides. I heaved in breaths, my breasts rising and lowering with the action. Emmett ran his hands over my flesh once more, palm down and fingers spread wide and then stood back and lifted his shirt over his head revealing his incredibly muscled chest. Atlas eat your heart out! This guy was _phenomenal_, his strength was apparent in each bulge, each contour. I wanted to lick him, run my fingertips, my hands all over him. Hell, I wanted to rub up against him like a cat.

I knew he was staring at me, but there was no way that I would be able to tear my eyes away from his chest to check. That is until his hands came to the first button on his jeans, one...two...three...four...five buttons now free of their holes. I bit my lip; there was no sign of underwear behind the denim. He slowly pushed his jeans down, no doubt for my benefit than anything else, and I watched wide eyed and mouth agape as his cock was set free.

And set free would be an apt description. It was a monster! It wasn't so much that it was too long, though it was a good seven inches, but it was so damn _thick_. I genuinely wondered whether or I could accommodate it without hours of me getting used to it. It was just, well, it was huge. Gargantuan. I looked up at Emmett when I heard him snigger, his dick bobbing up and down as he did so. He was amused and impressed with my reaction. I nearly died when he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

_Well...I do love a challenge._

I spread my legs further apart in invitation, offering myself to him with the arch of my back and seductive roll of my hips against the table.

Emmett stepped forward, naked and manly and freaking glorious. He loomed over me, the tip of his cock tickling and teasing me and he finally, _finally, _kissed me. How a kiss can send my heart crashing into my ribcage, I'll never know. It was languorous but still held strength, Emmett took his time exploring my mouth, tangling his tongue with mine and allowing me my own exploration. His taste was thick and heady, musky and hot. Mouth watering.

I strained against my restraints, lifting my head to meet him, our lips melding, moving, mating. His hand cradled the back of my head, alleviating the strain on my neck, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, just wanting to feel his skin under mine. I rubbed my legs and feet over everywhere that I could reach, it was nowhere near as good as using my hands, but I could feel him and that's all that mattered.

He broke the kiss, I dragged in a ragged breath and he licked around the shell of my ear again. "I have been waiting so damn long to feel you like this." He moaned as he pushed into me.

I gasped, screwing my eyes shut. Christ Almighty, it hurt, it hurt like the taking of my virginity hurt. Soothing words and gentle touches calmed me. Emmett's hips flexed marginally back and forth easing him into me, and I can honestly say that I have never felt as filled as I had in that moment.

"Oh god...oh..." I fought against my bindings to no avail, Emmett rested on his elbows and held my face in his hands as he circled his hips, moving inside me but not thrusting. "You're...so...big."

His answering smirk was a curious mixture of smugness and resignation, "Yeah...I am, it can sometimes be a...problem. But," he swivelled his hips, drawing out a little before moving back in. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I sighed and keened at the feeling. "It seems as though you were made for me."

Emmett began gentle and slow, his strokes lengthening over time...long and deep, stretching me and forcing me to accommodate him. It was a phenomenal feeling; there was nothing other than him moving within me. I groaned, moving as much as I was able, arching my back, raising my hips. There was no hurry to our movements, no rush to the finish line. There was just me and him, our joining.

I could feel that burning ache rising with each movement, tightening and tightening, growing inside me, all over me. I felt electrified, gasping for air, and drowning in the feelings and sensations. Emmett's now constant growl was resonating through me and into the table, I was surrounded and encased by the sound and vibrations. Emmett slid his arms under my back so that his huge hands gripped my shoulders and, using that as leverage, he slammed into me.

The difference in pace was so sudden, and so fucking fantastic, that I screamed out. The sound winding of into a long drawn out moaning whimper when he swivelled his hips against me. Then he did it again. And again. And again.

Grip...slam...swivel.

Grip...slam...swivel.

Then..._holy yes..please...yes_...he went faster.

I was screaming constantly, my eyes screwed shut, my head thrashing from side to side. The table was shifting, squeaking with each thrust, and I wondered briefly whether it would hold up to Emmett's assault. I think I threw out his name more often than not, or at least I tried to. Mostly it was 'unf!', 'ah!' or 'fuck yes! Fuck me! fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck'.

"You like that, Bella?" Emmett snarled, speaking for the first time, "You my big...hard...cock fucking you? Claiming you?"

"Y-yes..._oh_..."

"You're so wet, Bella...can you hear it? Our skin slapping together...melding...my cock reaching so deep. You feel that, Bella?"

I didn't, _couldn't_ answer him, and then I screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain when Emmett twisted my nipple roughly. "I asked you a question, Bella. Answer me!"

"Yes...yes, I feel...oh god do I feel that."

"I can feel you quiver, Bella...your pussy is so hot and tight and wrapped around me. I wanna come so hard, fill you up. I wanna bite through that soft, smooth, and milky skin and drink from you as I do. Can I do that, Bella?"

Jesus, the things he was saying to me. And that thought...Emmett's teeth in my neck, drinking me down while he comes inside me. Oh. Fuck. Yes.

"Yes!"

"Fuck...I thought so." He growled and I spasmed around him, "You're so fucking close, Bella...come with me. Come with me NOW! I want to taste the euphoria in your blood."

And god help me, but I did. My voice ran out after the first couple of seconds, my scream breaking and my mouth open wide as my back arched. I felt as if my whole being rippled with the force or the orgasm, my sex clenched down, but Emmett's thick cock kept me mostly taught, my walls barely able to spasm and the climax so much stronger than I had felt previously. I heard him grunt, heard him roar and felt him swell, felt him come. Then his teeth were in my breast, and the pleasure started all over again.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't see. I was lost. It was unparalleled and spectacular.

I didn't realise that I had blacked out until I felt Emmett pick me up. I opened my eyes blearily and nuzzled into his naked chest as he sat us down with me in his lap. I looked up at him, smiling deliriously, and he grinned wide back at me as he started to rub my wrists, his cool skin soothing the redness.

"I blacked out," I stated, feeling the need to apologise.

"You did," Emmett replied, his grin was so damn smug that I wondered if I would ever live this own.

"You fucked me into unconsciousness," I stated again.

He laughed, "I did."

"You seem to be very proud of that fact," I said, finding myself grinning right back at him.

"Oh, I am. There is one thing still left to do, though."

I felt a momentary shock of panic; I honestly did not think that I could take another orgasm.

Emmett's laugh was rich and full of humour, "Don't worry, Bella, I don't plan on fucking you again. Not right away anyway, you need time to recover from the epicness that is my cock."

I burst out laughing, "Epicness of your cock? Yeah...I can't really argue with that. So, what is there left to do."

He smiled, suddenly tender, cupping my jaw with his hand and running his thumb softly over my cheek bone, "You need to drink from me."

My eyes shot straight to his neck and I licked my lips, instantly thirsty and I swear my teeth tingled, "Yes, I do."

Emmett shifted me so that I was kneeling on his thighs, then he drew the nail of his thumb across his skin over his pulse point. I watched in fascination as the rich, deep red rose out of the cut. The scent hit me, Emmett Concentrate, and I lunged. I fastened my mouth to his neck, sucking hard and humming in contentment as the sweet concoction flowed down my throat. For a moment, I thought I was purring, but then Emmett was pulling me away. I whimpered, wanting more.

Emmett chuckled, my body shook with it, "You will have more in time, but you can only have so much from each of us or the transformation will take place too quickly."

_Transformation? Huh?_

Emmett picked me up, cradling me to him and walking us up to my apartment. "Transformation? I'm...transforming?" I couldn't help it, images of Autobots and Decepticons flittered through my mind and I giggled, "Just call me Bumblebee."

Emmett laughed, opening my door and carrying my through to the bedroom, "You may not have noticed, but none of us can turn into cars or trucks."

I snorted, "No, but you sure as fuck have one hell of a robocock."

* * *

><p><strong>EN yeah, I just said that dies what? It fit! Barely, LMAO. Thank you for all of the reviews I've received for this fic, all the reviews and alerts. it's awesome to hear what y'all think, they make me smile so freaking hard. So get clicking and let me know...it's looking like Peter for the next chapter, buuuuuuuuuuut I'm thinking Ben might make an appearance also. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Sweet Wake Ups & Citrus Goodnights

**A/N: Apologies for how late this thing is. Many different reasons, none of which I'm sure y'all actually want to know about. Thanks and spanks goes to my Beta Goddess Mynxi! I had meant to put some plot in here (as flimsy as the plot is) but I kinda got a little _carried_ away. Well, you'll see. LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I didn't really remember Emmett putting me to bed after our kitchen escapades, more that I was suddenly somewhere warm and fluffy where I tumbled straight into exhausted sleep. When I woke up though, holy <em>fuck<em> did I know I was awake. I hurt everywhere, in places that I didn't even know could suffer from muscle strain. When I got up to use the toilet, gingerly I might add, each footstep made me I feel like I'd been fucked by a freight train. I was walking like John Wayne. John Wayne after three days of straight and hard riding. I seriously wondered if my thighs would ever touch again, or if I was going to be able to continue in this fuckathon that I'd found myself ensconced in.

Not that I was complaining, not really. Every time I thought back to my previous escapades, a delicious shot of arousal spiked through me, making me tingle in all the right places. Standing in the bathroom, looking at my reflection, I absently rubbed my wrists.

_Bent kitchen utensils. Really Emmett? _

I wondered whether he had been in the boy scouts at any point in his life. But then, I saw something different in my reflection, subtle but obvious to me. I was paler, but that wasn't surprising given that my blood was being drank on a regular basis, but it was that I seemed to glow. Not like radioactive, gonna wake up with superpowers, glowing. But that glow that people talk about in terms of pregnant women, or being very happy. I seemed almost sharper, more...there. My features were more refined; I still looked like me, just different. More. It was...weird.

I leaned closer to the mirror, pushing and prodding at my face, pulling it this way and that, pulling down my lower eye lids to get a closer look at my eyes. Did they seem lighter? More golden tones? Shaking my head and snorting at myself, I snicker at my own over active imagination until I remember what Emmett mentioned about my transformation. Is that what this was? Me transforming? I didn't feel any different. Too tired and sore to really care about it at that point, I hobbled back to bed, falling onto the downy cover and not even bothering to cover myself up before I passed back out into blissful slumber.

~o~

My next wake up was much more pleasurable. I was all warm and tingly, my abdomen tight and ready to burst. A groan escaped my lips as my back arched and I let out a long drawn out sigh as I recognised the delicious feeling of a tongue caressing my sex. The ache that had been there previously was being lapped and kissed away, his mouth soft but insistent as he tasted and urged me towards climax. It took me a while, but it soon became clear that I wasn't flat on my back, instead I was leaning against another someone's chest, his legs spread with me nestled between them. Each gyrating movement of my hips ground me against his hard cock, his lips on my throat as his hands travelled over my waist and up to cup my breasts.

"Yes, please," I moaned out, all wanton and husky.

"Mmm, good morning, sweetheart," he whispered into my ear just as his fingers and thumbs surrounded my nipples and pulled delightfully.

"Ben?" I gasped out, just about coherent enough to recognise his cockney accent. My whole body jerked at their attentions, the mystery vampire with the magic, healing tongue, gripped and groped my ass to keep me where he wanted me.

Trust me; I wasn't fighting to move away.

"Uh huh, sweetheart, and it's Peter down there, _feasting _on your pussy...kissing it all better," he purred into my ear, my head lolling back against him and his lips ghosting over me, his breath icy and shocking as it whispered against my overheated skin. "Isabella, say thank you to Peter for kissing your kitty better."

"Thank you, Peter." Breathless. Absolutely, deliriously, breathless.

"You're welcome, Sugar," he growled from between my legs, leaving my sex for just a moment.

"We've been waiting on you waking up, sweetheart...sitting patiently, letting you get your rest. Only we got...impatient." He bit down, enough for me to feel the prick on his incisors. The sting sending spikes of energy down my spine, my shoulder blades twitching as my breath hitched further.

The groan that was my expelled breath just kept on coming, and coming, and coming.

_Pun totally, and utterly, mindboggling...ly, intended._

Ben came behind me, his cock twitching and jerking against my back, his come making me shiver. The pleasure just kept right on going, spurred on by the vibrations of Ben's growls of completion and Peter's avid and attentive use of his tongue. And then teeth. Teeth in my neck and inner thigh. Teeth and sucking and I was coming all over again.

I think I screamed.

In a good way.

_Holy...yeah._

"Come on, sweetheart, you need to drink."

Metallic sweetness filled my nose, and without even the energy to open my eyes, my tongue darted out in its own bloodlust fuelled instinct. My mouth soon followed, latching on and sucking eagerly, the blood working like some mythical tonic, vigour and downright oomph returning to my body.

_Buzz...ing._

But then it was taken away. I didn't like that.

"More," I unapologetically groaned out.

"C'mere, sugar, I've got what you need."

I moved forward, or maybe I was helped. Whichever it was, Peter's arms wrapped around me and pulled me onto his lap, his neck against my lips and the wound already open and flowing.

"All done now, Sugar?" Peter asked as I pulled away, licking my lips.

"Yeah...good morning, boys," I said, stupid grin firmly set in place as I nuzzled up against him.

~o~

Making my way down to my office, my walk was confident and full of hippy-hippy sway. My heels were higher, skirt swishier, and my shirt was celebrating the letter 'V' with enthusiasm. Peter and Ben had left me to shower, each giving me a slow and memorable kiss before they left my apartment, and I had luxuriated in my shower for a while.

I felt different.

Awake. Like, _really_ awake. And somewhat bouncy. Even my hair felt bouncy. I mean, I wasn't twitching like the Energizer bunny or anything, but I certainly felt...different. I ran down the stairs, not even looking where my feet were going. And I was in heels.

_Heels_.

Not that it occurred to me till afterwards, but yeah, it was cool. I may have grown out of my overly clumsy self, but I still considered confident walking in high, high heels to be a super power. And there I was. Running. Down stairs.

And I'm still alive.

It wasn't just that either. I hadn't needed base or powder when I was doing my make-up, my skin had been flawless and my complexion porcelain instead of just washed out pale. And my hair? I felt like I should be wandering around, flicking it over my shoulder in slow motion and purring out 'Because I'm worth it'.

Yep, it's fake, shiny for advertising purposes, good.

Whatever the reason for my sudden epic-tastic hair day, I knew that my guys were the source of it. Transformation, that's what Emmett had said. It made sense, I guess, how the hell was I supposed to keep up with these guys if I didn't become like them?

A little from each of them. That's how Emmett had put it. I'd tasted Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Peter and Ben. Only Jasper to go. Though, thinking about it, I had drunk from Carlisle twice...or was it Edward?

Either way, it only left Jasper for me to blood share with. Jasper, who was currently walking towards me as I came upon my office.

All of my guys oozed a certain undeniable appeal, each igniting my inner nymphomaniac in their own special way, but Jasper was one on his own. And he was looking right at me.

Licking my lips seemed to be an involuntary reaction, the sweet cherry of my lip gloss tingled my taste buds and my whole world came down to just me and Jasper and this hallway. His eyes were a deep gold, and trained on mine, his mouth was lifted into a smirk that made promises all on its own. And when he licked his own lips, my knees nearly buckled.

He sped to me, nothing but a blurred rush of wind for a second before I was pinned up against the wall, my hands flat against it and head back as I looked up at him.

"Sweet, little Miss Bella, all grown up." I didn't really know what to say to that, so I kept quiet before I blurted out something ridiculous about being able to walk in heels now. Instead, I watched him, studied him, took all of him in. His eyes roamed over my face, occasionally dipping down to admire the dip in my shirt. He was all hard lines, rugged features. His eyes wide and expressive and his lips full and parted slightly. I watched his nostrils flare, his chest expanding as he took in a deep breath. I almost whimpered when as I watched darkness stain his eyes black.

"I can scent them all on you, did you know that?"he asked as he leant down further, his nose breathing me in as it ran along my goose prickled skin,

"No," I breathed out, but I liked that he could.

He chuckled, all man, a deep and melodic rumbling, "Oh, you like that, don't you Miss Bella?"

"Yes," another breath, nothing more, my eyes drift shut.

"You like knowin' that we can all leave our mark...our scent mingled with yours?" His big hand cradled the back of my head as he nuzzled against my neck. "I can feel your affection...your _love_ for us, Miss Bella. I can _feel_ your need."

Feel? There seemed to be...something..._oh yes_...important, about...about...ohGodhewasnowsuckingonmyear.

"I can feel your need and _want_, for me, Miss Bella," he said this as he pressed fully against me, and I could definitely feel his need for me.

_Is that a fireman's pole in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?_

I was starting to really wonder if I'd need a vaginal transplant soon.

"No need to worry, Miss Bella," he whispered. Straight into my ear...and apparently my crotch. "If you could take Emmett, you'll have no problem taking me within you. And soon."

And then he was gone.

And I was panting like I'd just gone ten rounds with Tyson, thanking the wall for not shifting and holding me up nicely.

"Fuck," I whispered, it would've been a whimper it there had been any volume to it. "Teasing bastard," I cursed, though I said it with a grin, laughter lightening my words.

_Get a grip, the world does not revolve around my lady bits. Well...actually it kinda does here. Okay, _so_ not helping._

I went to straighten my clothes, but they didn't need it. Jasper had got me so hot and bothered that I'd barely remembered that anything existed past him and he had scarcely touched me. So, I carried right on my way, grinning my own smug grin. My hippy-hippy sway was in full swing (pun kinda intended) as I clicked my way towards my office.

The door was open, but I didn't think much of it as I strode through, going straight towards my desk. There was a whole new pile of paper work on there, and I shook my head in disbelief when I saw that it was all done and dusted and needed nothing more than filing. I knew the reasons why they had brought me there, but it still seemed redundant that they did my job for me sometimes. A note was pinned to the desk bellow it, a little Post-It note.

_Figured you must me tired after last night, _

_You can say thank you when I see you next,_

_Robocock._

You know that time that someone writes *dies* on their Twitter or Facebook or whatever? Yeah, that was totally me at that moment. I walked around to place it in my locked drawer though, because it was sweet. And cute. And it made me smile.

"Look at you! You're all office porned up!"

I'll admit it, I screamed. Loudly.

"Whoa, Bella, calm down!"

Angela and Jessica. Standing across the office from me, both trying not to laugh. Me? I was leaning against my desk, hand on heart and glaring at them.

"Calm down? How's about you two don't sneak up on me like that?" I snapped, harsher than I'd really meant to. But shit, my heart was going like a woodpecker on speed that'd just eaten a load of worms that were also hopped up on stimulants.

"We've been standing here the whole time, Bells," Jessica pointed out.

"Yup, you walked right by us when you came in," Ange continued.

"Looking all dreamy eyed and flushed," Jess added, with an almost feral grin.

"And then you saw the note," Ange pointed out, smiling wide.

"Which made you blush _and_ sigh _and_ bite your lip," Jess said.

"Oh yeah, must've been a _doozy._"

"Wish we'd found it before you got here."

_Yeah...I don't._

I grin, going for blasé and wave at them as if to say it was nothing. "So...what are you two doing here. Not that I mind, of course," I tag on quickly, not wanting to offend them.

"Oh, we were just on our way back from work."

"For those of us that work normal hours," Jess piped in.

"And we thought we'd come in and see if we could steal you away for the night."

"Oh...well, I'm sorry, girls, but I'm working," I spoke apologetically as I took a seat at my desk.

Somewhat startled to see Ben sitting beneath it, grinning cheekily up at me.

"Bells, you alright?" Ange asked, looking concerned.

"Er...yeah, I'm fine. _Fine,_" I added the second 'fine' as if that wouldn't make me sound any less of a mad person. "So...yeah," I squeak, Ben's hands moving slowly up my legs. "Maybe...maybe another time?"

Ange just continued to look at me strangely, while Jess took over with exuberance. "Oh, don't worry about that, we've already spoken to Carlisle and he says that you deserve some down time."

My knees smacked the insides of the desk with a resounding bang as Ben made his move, and I smiled innocently up at Ange and Jess and tried to speak while Ben's face began licking my sex with fervour.

"Cramp," I stated as if that explained everything.

"Right...cramp...so, anyways, we'll meet you at the bar in a half hour?" Jess asked. Ange was too busy looking at my desk.

Thank fuck for back covers, because Ben's fingers were currently penetrating me. I slid down a little in my chair, trying to look relaxed and not like I was attempting to widen my legs as much as possible.

"Yeah...oh...yeah, a half hour that sounds." I made a much undignified 'eep' noise as Ben nipped at my thigh with his teeth. And not in a nice way. "Not good, I have to...do..." _someone_ "something and, fort-"another nip, "An hour?"

Oh yeah, he liked that, he liked that a lot..._Oh God_...yeah, definitely...liked...that.

"Is that?" I heard Jess exclaim. To be perfectly honest, it was all I could do to keep the smile on my face and not throw my head back and moan loudly.

"Yes, yes it is...alright that is. We'll see you later, Bella!" Ange said, dragging a giggling Jess out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

For the next hour, Ben took up Peter's mantle of kissing my kitty better, made it all 'sore' again, and then had to make sure that it was all good and better again before I left to meet Angessica. Twenty minutes late.

~o~

I had just run into the bar, my chair almost tipping sideways as I'd tried to stop myself moving. My apologies had been waved away and a drink had been set down in front of me.

I thought I'd gotten away with it. I was wrong.

"So..." Angela hedged, a smirk on her face that usually meant she was about to ask something embarrassing. "Who was that in the office with you when we saw you earlier?"

I balked. Panicked. And started rambling like a moron, "What?" I exclaimed, _way_ too high. "There was no one there but you, me, and Jessica. As if. You were there...no one. What, do you think they were hiding in the filing cabinets? As if." I looked out the window, rolling my eyes as I saw the whole crew sitting outside the station. It was a normal sight, but now I lived with them and had fucked most of them. Yeah, I needed somewhere else to look if I were going to get through this Angessica interrogation.

_Oh, look a pretty tree –_

"Cut the shit, Bella. You don't know that there's a gap between the back of your desk and the floor? I saw the guy's shoes for God's sake. And you're whole 'Oh, it's just cramp'." I looked at her with wide eyes, narrowing them when she did a lame ass impression of me. "You were practically _panting._"

_Busted._

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my guys all laughing and smacking Ben on his shoulder. Fucking _men_.

"Shoes?" I asked weakly, fighting the urge to wriggle in my seat at the thoughts of that particular encounter. I swear it was a miracle that I ever got any work done in that place.

"Oh yes, shoes," Jessica shot in. "Now spill!"

They both leaned forward in their chairs, their faces as eager as a teenage boy with his first porn magazine.

"Um..."

"Oh, come _on!_ You can tell us, since when have you ever kept anything like that to yourself?"

"Yeah, Bella, tell us all the _dirty_ details. Was it Jasper?"

"Ooh, or Carlisle? I can just see him being one to enjoy a little 'who's your daddy' in the office."

I nearly choked.

"Or Edward?"

_Yeah, but that was on and against the fire engine. Cause that's how I roll._

"No Emmett! No, wait, there's no way he'd fit under that desk."

"No, but I reckon he'd be able to throw you around the bedroom and have you in all sorts of positions. He's sooooo big," Jessica cooed, lost in her own imagination.

Me? Yeah, I was right there with her.

"Ben." I blurted out. I couldn't take any more of their theories, or the fact that they were so damn close to the mark.

I also chose not to mention that it had been Peter about a half hour before, or that he'd woke me up with his face in my hoo-ha and that I'd basically humped Ben to orgasm at the same time. I kept quiet about Carlisle's 'welcome to the workplace', or the make-out threesome that I'd had with Carlisle and Edward soon after. Emmett didn't get mentioned, with his sex Godlike control and manipulation of kitchen utensils. Or his monster cock...which had lead to the various different times that Peter and Ben had, so thoughtfully, kissed me all better. Or, as Ben had put it, kissed my kitty better.

Yup, 'Bella: Sex Goddess, future vampire hive queen, and owner of six amazing vampire cocks, and owner of the ever tingling lady bits,' would be keeping that to herself.

"Ben? Ooh, Bella, did it with the cockney!" Jessica grinned, and then leaned even further forward, stage whispering in a really bad British accent, "Did he make you scream for Queen and Country?"

_Jesus fuck did he ever._

Queen, country and everything else in between, all around and there was even some deities thrown in there too.

I coughed after downing the whole of my drink. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Damn, Bella," Angela said, sitting back and shaking her head at me with an amazed smile on her face. "I never thought I'd see the day that Bella Swan had dirty, dirty, voyeuristic sex...in her office...with her best friends present."

I stared at her for a moment, hell; it wasn't as if I could argue with her. The guys may have starred in my fantasies since I'd first seen them, but I never imagined that I'd actually get to live them out.

_Life is gooooood_.

"Yeah...well..." what's a girl to do when she discovers a hot guy hiding under her desk to rip her panties off and kiss her kitty better? Say thank you, spread her legs and sing hallelujah, that's what. Right then, I needed another drink. So, waving my arm like a mad woman, I caught the waitress's attention. "Another round of the usual, please, and can you add some shots of tequila, please. In fact...keep them coming."

I turned back to my two best friends with what I hoped was a confident look on my face.

Two hours later Angessica were blitzed. They were at that point that the person thinks _everything_ is funny, and gets all handsy when letting someone know that. Currently, they were falling over each other as they begged...and I _do mean begged_...me to invite the guys over so that they could do body shots off them.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do that, the idea of licking salt, and then slurping Tequila off their bodies was a good one. And, surprisingly, I didn't feel threatened when I thought of Ange and Jess doing the same thing. I just didn't think the guys would be up for it. I mean, they're not my on call sex slaves, or personal entertainment. My cell buzzed, interrupting the latest round of 'but _pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!_', and I opened the text message, smiling when I saw it was from Edward.

_**We'll do it, but only if you want us too.**_

_Um..._

"Is that them? It's them, isn't it? Gimme!" Jess squealed, jumping up and leaping across the table.

Wide eyed and laughing my ass off, I shift sideways to avoid her grabbing hands, only to bump into a very determined Angela.

"Just...give me...the damn phone, Bella," she grunted, wrestling with me.

"Ange, have you gone mad?" I screamed, losing my grip.

"Nope...just," Jess started to tickle me, "Gotcha!"

I was left half hanging off my chair, while the two of them squealed and replied to my text. I cast a curious look out the window as I righted myself, trying to look as if I hadn't just been mauled by my two best friends. I also reminded myself _never_ to take them up on their offers to accompany them to sales conventions.

The front of the station was empty.

"Bella, here you go," Ange said, somewhat sheepishly, as she gave me my cell phone back.

"What did you send back to them? They're my work colleges, do you want me to get fired?" I asked, a little pissed at what they'd done.

I think it had more to do with me being a lot more sober than them. Which was weird, in and of its self, to be honest.

"Oh, hush, why would Edward have said they'd do it if they were gonna fire you?"

Jessica snorted, and then full out giggled, "Fire? Fire? Get it? They're _fire_-fighters...and you said 'fire'!"

See?

Yeah.

"Oh fuck, Bella, here they come!" Ange went all uber girly on me, and I couldn't say I blamed her really.

Cause right then, three of my six, gorgeous vampire fire-fighters came striding into the bar. I gulped, Jessica sighed, and Angela whimpered.

They each walked forward and offered us an arm. Edward for Angela, Carlisle for Jessica, and Peter for me. We accepted.

_Duh._

"We thought it best if we were to continue this in Bella's apartment," Edward said softly. All velvet and undeniable persuasion. I wondered whether he could get someone to do just about anything with that voice of his.

And so we did.

The nine of us were in my apartment, most of us sitting on my huge L shaped sofa, while Peter and Edward set up an eyeboggling amount of alcohol on my kitchen island. I leant a little sideways; my head upturned a little to whisper to Carlisle covertly, "Did you guys just buy all of this in when you heard us talking?" The smile that spread across Carlisle's face was the only answer I needed. It seems he was looking forward to this as much as we were. There was something else I needed to ask, "Um...don't you think that this all seems a little...unproffesional? Considering that you're my employers and all."

Carlisle's answer was simple, "Even employer's need some down time, do we not?"

Good point.

The next half hour went like this: The guy's managed to coax both food and water into Angela and Jessica, sobering them up a little. They gave it to me too, but I was nothing more than tipsy, my alcohol tolerance level seemingly having risen. Then they sat the three of us down, facing the make shift bar. And took their shirts off.

"Oh." Angela.

"My." Me. Because, well, you know, _they are mine_.

"Exploding lady bits!" Jessica. Though, I was sure we were all thinking it.

"So," Ben said, leaning back against the counter top, looking for all the world like he was about to take part in a photo shoot. "Who's first?"

I'd never seen them move so fast, but both Angela and Jessica were on their feet in less than a nanosecond.

"I am!" they both said, turning to glare at each other. "No, I'm going first." They said, once again insync.

"Ladies?"I asked, laughing lightly. "Why don't you both go first, I'm sure we can have two at the same time."

_Oh...the images _that_ brought up._

I saw Ben and Peter smirking at me, Edward and Carlisle's eyes had darkened and they were staring at me intently. I swallowed and tried to ignore what was rushing through my mind, the last thing we needed was Angessica to realise just how close I was to all of these guys.

"Sounds good to me," Ben said, hopping up onto the island while Emmett stood at the end, reclining against it. The others moved away, coming to surround me with their presence, and while neither Angela nor Jessica could see it, they each had a hand on my person. I wasn't complaining.

Ben lay down and motioned for Angela to come to him, Emmett remaining standing, but doing the same. I watched, still feeling not even a hint of jealously, as Angela used the lime to leave a wet path across Ben's chest, before putting the wedge into his mouth. While she poured the salt over him, Jessica was standing in front of Emmett. Jess watched, seemingly transfixed, as Emmett drew the zingy line over himself before putting the lime in his mouth and handing her the salt. And then, and Jessica's weakening knees attested to her state of mind right then, he placed the shot glass full of tequila in the waist band of his jeans.

Ben just poured the liquor into his navel.

Yeah.

_Wowza._

Salt..._lick_...tequila..._slurp..._lime..._suck._

It wasn't quite as simple as that. I'm pretty sure that Angela didn't have to have her hand on Ben's crotch, she was more than capable of standing up on her own, but she insisted that she needed the stability. Jessica? Well, I was positive that given the chance, Jess would've not only slipped the shot glass from Emmett's waist band with her teeth, thrown her head back and swallowed. She would've gladly gone to town on his huge cock too.

Not that I could blame either of them, but I was happy as a pig in shit that neither of them could actually do that.

Once finished, the girls staggered back to their seats, both with satisfied and bemused smiles on their faces.

"Your turn," Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"Who's it going to be, Angel?" Emmett asked as his brow cocked.

I glanced back at my friends, seeing that they were leaning on each other, almost asleep.

I looked all of my guys over in turn, but I already knew who it was that I was going to choose. The hallway incident was still fresh in my mind. His voice, his almost caress, his breath whispered against my skin and his teasing touches. It was payback time.

My own smile spread across my lips, a teasing smirk that rivalled those that I usually received from my guys. "Jasper. On the island, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

I stood back and watched him hop right on up there, lying down, his arms on either side of him and his eyes never once leaving mine. I took my time, my gaze raking over his exposed skin. Taking in each and every dip and rise of his muscles, the pale white of his skin. I reached out and, with just a single fingertip; I ghosted it over his cool exterior, running it down from between his pecs and over his abs, stopping when I reached his waist band. I licked my lips, and deftly undid the first couple of buttons on his fly, tugging the jeans down a couple of inches, knowing that if I went just a little further, he would be fully exposed to me. I stopped though, because that wasn't what this was about. Looking back up at him, I reach blindly for a wedge of lime, placing it over his right nipple and climbed up onto the island myself, straddling his thighs.

His cock was hard beneath me, steel against my own soft skin. I resisted the urge to roll my hips, wanting him to need me, to feel the need that he'd brought out in me earlier. Arching my back, I leaned down, my hair falling over his stomach and I watched with not just a little pride as I saw his muscles twitch as I felt his hips jerk. Ever so slowly, I ran the lime up over his skin, up and up until I was at his neck. I didn't stop though, after all, I'd always enjoyed plenty of salt with my tequila.

When I sat up, Jasper's eyes were black as night, his muscles taught with tension and his breathing a quick pant. I smiled when I noticed that his hands were gripping the island, and I idly wondered if I could make him loose control enough to actually crush it between his fingers. A low moan caught my attention and I looked to the side, gasping when I saw that my guys were each curled up with one another. Their hands roaming over each other's bodies as they watched Jasper and I. It was a veritable buffet of manly yumminess.

And it was all mine.

I did, however, frown when I saw that Angela and Jessica were nowhere to be seen.

"We put them in your bed, I didn't think you'd mind," Peter said, in between nuzzling Ben's neck.

No...No, I didn't mind. Not one bit.

Jasper's hand cupping my jaw brought my attention fully back to him. "They're enjoyin' the show, Miss Bella," his voice was gravelly and husky, sensuous and thick. I shivered.

Staying upright astride Jasper's hips, I poured a thin trail of salt over the path of citrus that I had paved and then took my time pouring the shot. I could almost sense Jasper's impatience; I could definitely see it in his tension wrought frame. I just smiled at him and placed the shot glass between his lips. Scooting back a little, I lapped at the salt, the contrast between the sweetness that is purely Jasper, danced on my taste buds. I took my time, making sure to get every last, minute grain of salt as my tongue travelled over his body and up along his neck. I nipped at his ear and heard it. The crunch of granite. I'd be needing a new countertop. And I was extraordinarily pleased about that.

Fastening my eyes with his, I locked my lips securely around the small glass and sat up, flinging my head back and knocking back the liquid, shivering as it burnt a delightful path down my throat. A small shift and I opened my eyes to see that Jasper had sat up, his strong hands on my hips and his eyes staring intently into mine. The lime wedge was held between his teeth, I could see his fangs as they dug into it, the juice dripping down his chin. I didn't hesitate, I took the lime from him, sucking for just a second before it was gone and I was licking the escaping juice from his lips and chin.

I could've had him then, could've kissed him fully and ridden him into the sunset and beyond. But that wasn't what this little exercise was about, payback was a bitch, and I was planning on showing him that I was no plaything.

With one last lick, I leant back, my smile triumphant. "Good boy," I purred, and descended from my perch. Ben and Peter immediately wrapping themselves around me.

I knew that Jasper wasn't mad at me, this wasn't a malicious game that we played, and we both knew that we'd feel the other fully. 'Soon,' he'd said. His smirk and dark eyes echoed my sentiments. And then I was alone with Ben and Peter, and I was desperately aroused, giving myself willingly into their deft and knowing hands and touches. Ben's mouth descended on mine, claiming me, nipping at my lips as Peter's hands lifted me, my legs wrapping around Ben's waist as Peter pinned me between the two of them. They carried me somewhere; I didn't care where as long as they didn't stop touching me. My clothes disappeared one by one as we went, out of my apartment and through the quiet corridors of the station. The heels of my feet pushing down on Ben's ass let me know that he was just as naked as I was, his cock straining as I rubbed my overheated sex against it. Peter never strayed away longer than it took to divulged each of us of our clothing.

My hands were all over each of them, my lips and teeth and tongue working to taste as much of their skin as I could get to. I was lost to sensation, barely able to catch my breath under the onslaught of need and lust their touches were clawing out of me. Sound began to echo and we stopped, my head now leaning back against Peter's shoulder as I opened my eyes, seeing our destination.

"The shower room?" I asked, all breathy.

"Oh, yes, sweetheart, Peter and I are going to get you all sorts of wet."

_Well now, isn't that a promise that no sane woman would ignore?_

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So there you have it...and I wonder what could possibly be coming next? ;D Reviews are always welcome.**_  
><em>


End file.
